


Shards of Time and Fate

by bogugug



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Multi, Time Travel, Violence, again eventually - Freeform, but like eventually, how much canon is really in cats though?, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bogugug/pseuds/bogugug
Summary: Based on a huge alternate universe created by my best friend and myself starting when we were ten years old. This is my baby.Once upon a time, Macavity was a member of the Jellicle Tribe. Even more than that, he was the Protector, guarding and leading the Tribe alongside Deuteronomy. In the years since, the dark magics given to Macavity led to some rather over-inflated egos and eventual banishment, leading to today's situation.Plato, the Heir Apparent to the Title of Macavity must try to work together with Mistoffelees to try to recover his title and avert an apocalypse at the paws of a demonic Macavity, who has been dealing in some dark magics. All while keeping his family and sanity alive.But when the world needed him most, he vanished......Kidding.This is a wild ride. You've got alternate worlds, OCs galore (but don't let THAT deter you), time travel, gratuitous use of magic, some swears, violence, character death, redemption arcs, lots of swordplay, sad times, sexy times, and lots of crying! I have gone very far off the reservation. Send help. Most importantly, enjoy! I have spent at least a decade on this work, and I hope you like it.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Goodbye Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Because this is so wild and AU, here's a brief explanation.
> 
> Macavity is a title passed down from father to son (occasionally daughter). Macavity was once a leader and protector of the Jellicle Tribe, but has since been banished. The magics gifted to Macavity are dark, and can pull someone rather twisted towards the dark side too easily. Deuteronomy and Macavity once led the Tribe together. Those like Munkustrap have since stepped into the position as Guardian.
> 
> Plato as we know him was raised by his father along with his brother and friends as a little army of sorts. They were a part of the Tribe for most of their young lives. Plato used a glamour to disguise himself as we know him - his natural fur coloring is red, black and white. When they were teenagers, they were discovered and banished.
> 
> The families don't make a lot of sense according to the movie, but I was ten so give me a break. They've been so ingrained in my brain that they're essentially canon for me. There are two main OCs, and the others are introduced gradually as the story goes along.
> 
> Primary OCs:  
> Osiris Gregori - current Macavity, Plato's father. He is referred to as both Macavity and Osiris, depending on where we are in the story.  
> Jade Gregori - Plato's younger brother. Mostly white fur with darkening yellow at the ears, paws and tail, and green eyes.
> 
> Families (listed in order of age):  
> Plato, Jade and Electra  
> Demeter, Mistoffelees and Victoria (Mistoffelees & Victoria are twins)  
> Bombalurina and Pouncival  
> Tumblebrutus and Jemima  
> Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer  
> Alonzo and Etcetera
> 
> Relationships:  
> Plato/Demeter  
> Jade/Mistoffelees  
> Pouncival/Tumblebrutus  
> Mungojerrie/Jemima  
> Alonzo/Victoria  
> Electra/Etcetera
> 
> MPREG WILL BE MENTIONED LATER a few times. Don't like it, don't read. No explicit sex, but mentions. Some cursing but not a lot. Plenty of violence and grammatical inconsistencies.
> 
> I have thematic playlists in my profile if you want to give them a listen! They really improve the experience :)

I. Goodbye Brother

In a matter of seconds, it was all over.

The look on Plato’s face in his last moments would be forever branded in their memories, haunting them through the rest of their days. Nobody could have ever expected that Macavity was capable of the monstrosity that he would commit on that day.

The relationship between Plato and his father had always been strained. Having lost the love of his life before Plato was even born, Osiris had already closed his heart to feeling most emotions. He viewed Plato only as his heir, never his son, and was merciless in his training and upbringing. Jade was only valuable as the second-in-command until he balked and refused to have anything to do with the whole operation, after which he was effectively disowned. Electra was ignored by the man – she recalls him speaking to her maybe twice in her childhood. This suited them fine – they formed their own family unit, along with Bombalurina, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, and loved one another fiercely.

When Plato reached his adult years, Osiris began to withdraw from his son. This is rather atypical of a Macavity – while the heir apparent no longer needs training in fighting techniques, it is important that they begin working together side-by-side in running the company. Instead, by the time Plato was twenty-two, Osiris had completely abandoned the company. No one who would answer Plato's calls had heard from him in years. He refused to answer Plato’s numerous phone calls and had blocked himself completely from him through telepathy. Now there effectively was no company. 

At first, Plato shrugged it off. He certainly didn’t mind the lack of social interaction with his father. He focused on his budding romance with Demeter, and by the time they were twenty-three, they were married and building a life together.

There was little they could do but wait. Twenty-five was when Plato would be at his most powerful, and it was on this birthday when Macavity would customarily enact the ritual of transferring the Title and full reign of powers and abilities. But no one could get in contact with him.

As Plato’s twenty-fifth birthday came and went, many Jellicles slowly grew concerned. Deuteronomy reported to Plato that there were signs of a fearsome fortress that had been erected far in the northern Canadian province of Nunavut, far from prying eyes. When Plato mentioned it to Mistoffelees, Demeter’s little brother and fearsome magician, he decided to take a look with his inner eye.

It only took him a minute to locate the location that Deuteronomy had told them about. He was sitting on Plato and Demeter’s couch, and the three of them: Plato, Demeter and Jade were all surrounding him, watching his blank expression anxiously for any change. His eyes were closed, brow only slightly furrowed as he concentrated. His paws glowed faintly blue, as they tended to when he flexed his magic. 

Suddenly, he jumped up off the couch with a shout. His face was bloodless, utterly pale and drawn. Panting heavily, he paced back and forth a few times, shaking his paws out.

“What, Misto? What did you see?” Plato asked him, standing as well. Demeter and Jade looked back and forth between the two of them.

“I-I saw,” He took a deep breath, and Demeter went to get him a glass of water. His voice was trembling. It gave them all an intense feeling of dread. He took a big swig from the glass and handed it right back to her. “I saw a place so filled with dark magic that I wouldn’t dare step foot inside. I don’t think I would want to be within miles of that place. He is fooling around with some truly evil magicks. The aura that that place gave off…” He shuddered. “And if he’s gone this dark, chances are he knows that I was looking.”

They all exchanged glances at that. “Do you think we’re safe?” Demeter ventured.

“I don’t know. I’ll ask Deuteronomy.” Mistoffelees said, but Plato was already pulling out his phone. “You know I can just communicate telepathically with him, right?”

“I want to be in on this too.” Plato said firmly, and that was that.

“Hello?” Deuteronomy’s aged, slightly wheezy voice picked up after a few rings. Normally it calmed them down.

“It’s worse than I feared, Deuteronomy. The auras I felt from that place…” Mistoffelees shivered again, just thinking about it. “It’s unlike anything I’ve ever felt before.”

“This almost confirms what I’ve been suspecting. Withdrawing completely from you, cutting off all contact. Continuing studies of black magicks. I suspect that he will not be willing to pass on the title of Macavity. In fact, I believe he plans to fight you for it.” Plato and Mistoffelees made eye contact over the top of the phone, having a silent conversation of their own.

“Very well. I will challenge him if need be. Do you think that my family is unsafe right now? I’m worried that he might try to lash out.” Plato said, his eyes sweeping over all three of his family members in that room. He was, after all, The Protector Apparent.

“It is entirely possible. He is certainly well-aware that you are now of age, Plato. Your birthday was back in March, if I’m not mistaken?”

“The twenty-first.” Plato said grimly.

It was now August.

“Ah.” By sudden vicissitude, at that precise moment there was a tap on one of the large bay windows. Their eyes all immediately went to that window, and Demeter cried out in horror. Plato threw the phone on the couch and pulled Jade and Demeter behind him.

With a wicked grin, a horrifying anthropomorphic creature with the face of a large rat was waving at them. In one claw it was holding a small device that was blinking.

“Get back!” Mistoffelees was already charging forward, his paws glowing a fierce blue, but the rat was also in motion. With all its might, it launched the device at the window. The panes shattered, it landed at Mistoffelees’ feet. Two seconds later, it exploded.

Where there had been silence, there was suddenly an influx of incredible sound. The walls blew out, and there was a partial collapse of the ceiling. Rubble rained down on them. But behind Mistoffelees’ safety barrier, they were unharmed, all four of them. They huddled together behind him, trying to limit the space he was exerting force over. As it was, he grunted every time a rock hit the barrier, his knuckles whitening.

Before the room had settled, Plato was charging forward after the rat. “Plato, no!” Demeter reached for him, but Jade held her back behind Mistoffelees.

“Wait! You don’t have healing abilities like he does, Dem!” Still she struggled but didn’t try to leave the protective orb again. Most of the big rubble and wood had fallen, but Plato was still pelted with small rocks that peppered his skin with small bruises. The broken class cut his arms as he climbed out the window, but still he was relentless. The rat had backed up into the yard away from the explosion, and now turned to run from him, but he was able to catch up and grab it around its neck.

He threw it on the ground and pressed his knee into its neck, kneeling into its face. Its dark eyes were filmy with lymph and tears, and its teeth were rotted and permanently twisted into a cruel smile. He almost cringed away, but growled into its face, “Why are you here?”

The rat gurgled a cruel laugh. “To send a message. Macavity sends his regards.”

He pressed harder until the rat began to choke, then lessened his strength slightly so it could breathe. Behind them, the other three stumbled out onto the front lawn, watching the scene play out. Misto’s paws were glowing slightly, his magic at the ready in case Plato needed him. Jade had a small handgun in his paw, cocked and ready. “Tell me what he’s been doing.” Plato demanded the rat, keeping his face expressionless. A knife appeared in one paw, even though the rat definitely knew that he could kill it without any weapons.

“Y-you will never win. He will always find you. He will kill all of you. He is more powerful than you will ever be.” The rat’s face took on a reverent expression. “Lord… Macavity… I have done you well.”

Plato didn’t see the capsule between the rat’s filthy back molars until it was too late. The rat gnashed its teeth together, releasing the poison and swallowing it gratefully. It was dead in seconds, expiring under Plato’s knee and growing still. After a few seconds, it actually began to decay right before their eyes. Flesh melted, fur disintegrated, and bones flaked until there was nothing left but a patch of dead grass.

Plato swore and stood, turning to the others. “Are you okay?” He asked them all. They each nodded, and Demeter hurried to his side, taking his paw and looking at his arms.

“You got a little hurt from the rubble, but that’s easy work for me,” Mistoffelees said, moving forward with his paw outstretched. But Plato saw the look in his eye and backed up.

“Not a chance, Misto. You just used a shit-ton of your magic saving our lives. Don’t worry about a couple of bruises. Besides,” He looked at Mistoffelees seriously. “I have the feeling we’re going to be needing your magic for more important things soon. Can you get in contact with Deuteronomy via telepathy? I’m going to go in and see if I can recover my phone. And we need to get out of here.” Mistoffelees nodded and closed his eyes, concentrating.

“We can go to our house for now.” Jade offered, pulling his keys out of his pocket.

“For now, yes, but he knows where we all live. Who knows who else might be getting surprise visitors tonight?” The thought occurred to Demeter, and she looked at Plato in alarm.

“Start making phone calls,” He said. “Have everyone gather at Misto and Jade’s. Mistoffelees and I can protect all of you from whatever comes. You’re no slouch when it comes to combat either, Jade. We need to come up with a game plan.”

Demeter nodded and pulled out her phone, scrolling to her sister’s number. Jade grabbed Misto’s paw and carefully pulled him along to their car, where the three of them waited for Plato.

Once Plato had recovered his cracked but miraculously still functioning phone, they left for Jade and Mistoffelees’ house. It was a beautiful and large red brick Craftsman, purchased with the purpose of filling with a family. Now, they set about filling it with all of their friends.

Demeter had offered no information except for, “I can’t explain more right now but you need to get here now. We’re all in danger.” All of them trusted Demeter and knew that she would never lie to them. The house was filled within the hour.

Plato paced back and forth in the spacious open concept living room. Their friends were all spread out throughout the room, looking at each other with confusion, trepidation and fear. All of them knew that the situation with Macavity was a cause for concern. Mistoffelees and Jade were sitting on the couch next to Demeter, and Bombalurina was perched on the arm next to her. Pouncival and Tumblebrutus were on the floor in front of the couch, flanked by Electra and Etcetera. Victoria was sitting in a large armchair, with Alonzo leaning against the side. Jemima was sitting on the piano bench, and Mungojerrie was leaning against the wall behind her, watching his boss march back and forth. Rumpleteazer sat on the lowest step of the staircase leading to the second floor, watching Plato’s every move along with her brother.

“Out with it, boss.” Bombalurina demanded, leaning back to stretch her already long legs out further.

“Okay. So, you know how we’ve been having some trouble with Macavity lately?” He said. Most of them nodded.

“Yeah, he dropped off the face of the map. You’ve got news on that?” Jerrie stood fully and took a step forward, looking interested. After Jade had backed out of working for the company, Mungojerrie had taken his place as Plato’s second-in-command, and he was doing a bang-up job. Everyone found it privately funny that he was basically working for a mob boss, while his wife, Jemima, was a kindergarten teacher. Despite the stark contrast in their jobs, they really were a perfect match for each other.

“Yep. Misto, you want to tell us what you saw?” All eyes turned to Mistoffelees, and it was a real testament to his self-confidence that he didn’t flinch.

“I’d show you, but my magic took a hit about an hour ago.” Instead, he told them about hearing from Deuteronomy, then reaching out to try to find the fortress for himself. “it’s like nothing I’ve ever seen. Or felt.” At the confused faces, he tried to explain. “Every place, every person has got an aura about it. The stronger the person’s aura, the more it effects its surroundings. The dark magic seeping off this place… It almost made me sick. It’s like nothing I’ve ever felt before.”

The room grew very still. More than one face went wan and frightened. “Then what happened?” Rumpleteazer asked. Eyes turned back to Plato, and more than one person noticed then the bruises on his arms. They were superficial and would heal in a day or two thanks to his genetics, but they were put there by something.

When Plato explained the rat and the explosion, there were fearful gasps throughout the room. More than one person eyed the windows near them, making sure there were no rats waiting for them with bombs. “Well, if they found you, then they know where all of us are! They probably know where we are right now!” Pouncival exclaimed, looking on the verge of a panic attack. Tumblebrutus was holding his paws tightly.

Mistoffelees reached forward and put his paw on Pouncival’s shoulder, trying to help calm him down. “Don’t worry, Pounce. That’s why we’re all here. I can protect everyone here, and so can Plato. We want to keep all of you safe. And we need to come up with a game plan.” Pouncival relaxed fractionally and nodded, leaning back against Mistoffelees’ legs for more support from his best friend.

“So, what can we do, Plato?” Tumblebrutus asked. Frightened yet determined eyes turned back to their leader.

“Mistoffelees talked to Deuteronomy again, and he recommends that we move under the radar for now. I need to face Macavity sooner or later, that’s for damn sure. And we’re too vulnerable where we are right now.” The general consensus was agreed upon that they would pack essential things, gas up their cars and caravan out of town. Deuteronomy had told them about a few safe places for them to go in southeastern Canada, where they would be hidden and protected. A network of abandoned villages used by Jellicles during times of strife in the past. They would be hidden and safe, so long as Misto used his magic to disguise their presence to the best of his abilities. Plato would make sure he was in tip top shape and would face Macavity when he felt that he was ready.

One family at a time stole out to their homes with Mistoffelees in the backseat with them so they would be protected in case anything happened. They all packed food, water and clothes, and some brought extra pillows and blankets. Those with considerable fortunes stopped by the bank and withdrew as much as they could without drawing suspicion. They condensed down to four cars and were soon well on their way.

Miraculously, they were able to get all the way from Pennsylvania to the small safe haven in northeastern Quebec. A few raised their eyebrows at the proximity to Macavity, but they all trusted Deuteronomy’s word. These small villages were remembered only by Deuteronomy himself, passed down through the generations, so they were as safe as they could be.

They settled in and hunkered down for the month of August. It was a small village of about six houses, which suited them perfectly. There was a townhouse where they could conduct meetings if need be, although they had little need for it. In addition, there was also a village center with a well, a dry fountain, and a couple of sad little gardens. With Victoria and Demeter’s green thumbs, they were soon able to get a small vegetable and herb patch going. There were a few, nondescript towns nearby where they could pop in and buy various things that they needed or use the wifi at a local café if absolutely necessary.

One day, Etcetera returned from the nearby town with a concerned look on her face. As soon as she arrived, she went straight to Plato. She had been at the café and had read some disturbing things on the news.

“They’re noticing some strange weather patterns, very out of the norm.” She said, picking at her nails nervously as she spoke. Up until they had to come to the village, she had always had her nails painted some wild color. Her personality was as effervescent as her color choices, if not even more so. “Scientists are blaming global warming. But it’s unseasonably warm in northern Canada. Specifically, in Nunavut.” Her eyes probed into Plato’s, and he knew exactly what she was thinking.

But the bad news didn’t end there. “There’s been a few deaths. Nunavut, Manitoba, even as far out as Alberta. People are disappearing. Some reappear. Not alive. Most are never seen again.”

Plato’s eyes hardened. “If he’s killing people, I need to put a stop to this now.” No one could disagree with him. He had been spending the month training diligently and punishingly hard. He was as physically ready as he ever could be.

That evening, as he and Demeter got ready for bed, he confided to her, “I’m going to go see my mom tomorrow. I would like for you to come if you feel comfortable. Mistoffelees, Jade and Mungojerrie will be coming as well. Misto would be able to transport you back if anything were to happen, and you know Jade and Jerrie. Can’t shake them if I wanted to.”

“I’ll bet Jade wouldn’t mind seeing your mother as well.” Demeter smiled as she slid into bed next to him, pillowing her head on his chest. Her brows furrowed. “Will the village be okay without Misto?”

“Yeah, for a bit.” When they had arrived, Mistoffelees had put two protective spells over the entire village. The first was a confusion spell. Anyone who was not meant to be there would be turned around if they got too close. The second was a large bubble-like barrier that protected them from being seen by scrying eyes. It should also protect from any magical attacks if it came to that. They all saw how much the continuous drain on his magic was affecting Misto, but there was little they could do. They needed him.

Demeter nodded and quieted, thinking. Her heart felt very heavy, and her stomach was queasy, like she was standing at the precipice of some great fall. She voiced this to Plato quietly, and he hummed into her hair.

“Yep. I know exactly what you mean.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and didn’t say anything else. But she knew what he was thinking.

He was going to see his mom because this might be the last time he ever got to see his mom. This fight might kill him. But it was his duty, and he had to do his best. 

They had no other choice.

~

The day dawned cool and bright. After cleaning up, they made quick work of preparing to leave. All the rest gathered around them to see them off. No one missed that all the boys were heavily armed, including Mistoffelees himself. Demeter even had a knife tucked away, although no one intended for her to use it.

Alonzo gave them a salute as they prepared to leave, promising to be in the lookout tree when they came back. Everyone caught the tension, and everyone was worried. But no one wanted to ruin the moment. They all got hugs from almost everyone, and then they were off. Plato was holding Demeter’s paw tightly, and Mungojerrie was right at his side. Mistoffelees walked ahead, and Jade behind.

A regular battalion, if a little small. They soon vanished into the open air, transported back to Pennsylvania with Mistoffelees’ magic.

~

The graveyard was silent when they arrived. Only a faint breeze stirred the grass, in need of a cut.

The Dubois mausoleum loomed huge in front of them. A family with quite a substantial fortune, they were able to bury all their dead in that mansion of tombs.

Here was where Soleil’s urn was placed.

As they entered, a hush fell over the group. No one spoke, no one dared breathe loudly. Demeter’s first thought was an ironic one. These were Jade’s ancestors, really, yet Soleil dared to love Plato as her own. Stern eyes from statues glared down at them, making her feel as though she did not belong here.

Jade stepped up next to Plato as they approached Soleil’s urn. She had spent years in a mental institution before dying quietly of a stroke. They had had her cremated and placed here, per Balthazar’s request. They had both visited her in the years before she had passed, and they both loved her dearly. As they knelt in front of their mother’s urn, giving their respect and having each a silent moment with their mom, Demeter gazed upon Plato’s back. Sometimes, when she couldn’t see his face, she couldn’t see the boy she fell in love with. Whenever he would look at her, his eyes would soften and that little smile would creep back onto his face, and she saw that boy. But she knew that he had a role to fulfill, and he needed her to rise to the occasion with him. So, she gazed hard upon his back, his fiery hair, and the sword strapped to his back, and loved him fiercely in that moment.

“Plato.” Mistoffelees’ voice made Demeter’s blood run cold. He was standing at the entrance to the mausoleum, looking outside. Plato and Jade immediately straightened to look at him, and then Plato was with him at the entrance. Demeter could see the clouds overhead grow dark, and fierce wind was whipping their hair like crazy.

“Shit,” Plato said quietly, before returning to Demeter’s side. “Misto, you have to get her out of here. All of them.” He pulled her into a hard hug, where she clung to him. As he pulled back and pressed a kiss to her forehead, she caught the first hint of fear in his eyes. Then he turned away, giving first a hug to Jerrie and then to Jade. They both clung to him as tightly as she had, although she didn’t know if they would own up to that. Then he was running out of the mausoleum, away from them.

He was trying to give them a chance to get away.

Mistoffelees took Demeter’s paw and the four of them exited the mausoleum. They watched Plato run, trying to get far enough away from them. He stopped in a clearing about 100 yards away and pulled his sword from its sheath. Fire glanced up and down the blade. He looked at the darkening sky, waiting.

“Take a hand,” Mistoffelees said, holding his out. Demeter took one and Jade took the other, and Mungojerrie joined with Jade’s other paw. Mistoffelees shut his eyes and concentrated.

When nothing happened, he opened his eyes and cursed. “Macavity.”

Before they could even move, a massive lightning bolt struck in the clearing near Plato. The ground shook, and they stumbled, almost falling. When they regained their footing, they looked at the clearing.  
Demeter cried out but could do no more. Jade was frozen in place. Mungojerrie growled, pulling his gun out of its holster.

Where the lightning bolt had struck, Macavity now stood. Around the mausoleum and beyond stood hundreds of rat humanoids, just like the one that had attacked them. Although they all eyed these new foes, none of them made any attempt to move towards the Jellicles.

“Come on, we’ve got to get out of here.” Mistoffelees pulled Demeter along, and the boys followed, but a nearby rat croaked out to them.

“We can’t let you leave,” it said in a raspy voice. “You must watch.”

“You must witness.” Another hissed.

“Witness the end.” Another began to cackle a harsh, painful-sounding laugh.

Mistoffelees cursed under his breath but stopped moving. “Macavity’s blocked off any teleportation for some distance. If we get the chance, we need to run.” He whispered to them before turning to look at the battle scene.

Plato narrowed his eyes as he stared down the man who had once been his father. His appearance had changed dramatically. He looked twisted and wrong, slightly too tall and hunched over. His fur looked like it had darkened slightly, as though singed by fire, and lightning crackled along his toothy smile and down his shimmering longsword. He smirked at Plato but waited. Calculating.

“You’ve been into some pretty fucked up shit, I see.” Plato growled.

Macavity blinked at him for a moment, and then threw back his head and laughed. “You always know the right thing to say to surprise me.” He said, his voice rasping and hoarse. “It’s a shame that your family has to be here to watch you die.”

“Can you hear what they’re saying?” Mungojerrie asked Mistoffelees urgently. He shook his head, his eyes narrowing. He could see the fury and revulsion in Plato’s face, and knew he would strike soon.

“What’s wrong with him?” Jade whispered. There was little of the man he had known left in that figure. He had never before doubted the success of his big brother against Macavity, but now he was frightened.

“He’s dabbled in some of the darkest magicks. That’s the only thing that can alter your appearance so much.” Mistoffelees said, his stomach twisting with horror.

Demeter stayed silent, keeping her eyes on the pair. Her heart was in her throat, and tears threatened to fall. When Macavity turned his head to look straight in her eyes, she gasped, and her knees buckled. Only Jade kept her from sliding to the ground, grabbing her arm to keep her upright. The look in his eyes, of hunger and malice, struck terror into her heart.

It was a look of victory.

In that moment, Plato charged, sword brandished for the first strike.

Unfortunately, Macavity was ready for him.

He had always been ready for him.

He met Plato’s sword with his own, glimmering with a frightening sheen. Taller than Plato, he pushed him back with a disturbing show of strength that he should not have been able to have. Plato lunged back, falling on the defensive. It was all Macavity needed.

He pounced, his sword clashing with Plato’s again and again. He moved inhumanly fast, striking at different points. Plato kept up, meeting every blow, but his sword was cracking with every hit.

Finally, Macavity stepped back almost languidly. Plato looked down at his sword, at its breaking point, and concentrated, pushing as much of his power into the blade as he possibly could. It glowed as bright as the sun, and Macavity flinched from the light as he raised his sword to meet Plato’s.

At first, Plato thought he had the upper hand. But he saw the smirk on his face and knew. In the last moment he could, he sent one thought to Mistoffelees. _I’m sorry._

With a twist of his arm, Macavity actually reached for Plato’s blade, holding it naked in his claws. It cut into his flesh, letting a little bit of sluggish dark blood leak out, but he gripped it harder, tightening his fingers around the blade until it exploded. Just like that, the beautiful blade endowed with the power of the sun crumbled to dust.

Plato stood before him, utterly defenseless.

Macavity leered down at him, reaching. He didn't even look remotely Jellicle anymore. He looked distorted, wrong. His limbs were too long, his face was wild and terrifying to behold. Plato dodged his first grab, but his other arm was grasped in a punishingly painful hold that yanked him back with a thrust to the ground that knocked the air out of him. The other paw struck out, straight into Plato’s chest with a sickening crunch, lifting his whole body into the air with the force of the blow.

Time slowed down in those last few moments. A brilliant light began to glow from the wound on Plato’s chest. His mouth opened impossibly wide in a scream of agony. Mungojerrie was yelling, fighting against the wind to get closer. Jade was rooted to the spot in disbelief. The light began to seep out, trickling like blood down Plato’s chest. Then it became too bright and they all had to shield their eyes. It was as though a powerful lightning bolt struck the ground in front of them.

With a boom, the thunder rumbled to match the lightning, and an explosion shook the place. They were thrown back by the blast, slammed against the wall of the mausoleum ten feet behind them. The light was piercing, and there was a shrill sound that nearly deafened them. It seemed like an eternity, although more than likely it lasted no more than a few seconds. Then it was over.

The sudden silence was deafening. Mistoffelees blinked and pushed himself up, feeling dazed. It was only by the grace of his magic that they were able to survive the blast. Bodies of the rats were strewn on the ground around them. Demeter remained still, staring into space in utter confusion and devastation. As her eyes focused and she looked up, her heart stuttered to a halt and then suddenly began to beat very fast. She felt tears threaten, and she let them fall, staring in confusion. Mungojerrie’s roar of anger was loud in the abrupt silence. Jade looked back to where his brother had been, and his heart dropped into his stomach from fear and grief.

Plato was gone. There was no trace of him, save for the light of his spirit that Macavity had consumed. It trickled from his twisted, black lips as he licked the claws that were once fingers. Whatever resemblance to his old self that he had maintained was now gone. He was a monster, blackened and morphed into something demonic from the filicide that he had committed.

Demeter screamed, a powerful wordless cry, and the world began to move again. Mistoffelees was at Jade’s side, pulling on his arm. "Jay, we need to get the hell out of here right now. Get Jerrie. This is our only chance to get out of here. He’s blocking transportation from inside the graveyard." Jade felt rooted to the spot, frozen with horror. Mistoffelees had to grab his chin and turn his head to meet his eyes. "Come on Jade, we don't have time for this. I'm so sorry but we don't have time. Not if we want to live." With that, he ran to his sister, who was crumpled in a heap on the ground, sobbing and crying out incoherently. He pulled her up, slung her arm over his shoulders and ran, practically supporting her whole weight. Her feet caught on the ground, and they almost fell together, but then her feet steadied under her and they were able to hobble-run towards the exit.

Jade was jarred into awareness, and he looked around to see Mungojerrie standing nearby, fiddling with a pistol. He ran over and knocked it out of his paws, and yelled, "Jerrie, we need to go. You know you can't." The creature in the middle of the cemetery appeared to be digesting Its most recent ‘meal’, but It was getting more restless. Mungojerrie didn't seem to notice, however.

"No." He screwed his eyes closed and growled, his face twisted into something ugly and broken. Jade was sure his face matched but there simply wasn't time to process. "No." Mungojerrie cried again, sounding so young as he was pulled away, Jade holding onto his paw for dear life as they began to move.

There was a great crash from behind them and they both began to run, paws clasped between them. They ran because their lives depended on it. They dodged debris as the tombstones literally began to shake and fall apart about them, jumping over bodies of Macavity faithfuls who had been destroyed in the blast.

Jade could feel Macavity behind him, coming up so quickly. No matter how fast they ran, it was never enough. Somewhere in his muddled mind, he remembered the plan, how they needed to get far enough away so that Mistoffelees could transport all of them away. They just needed to get out of the cemetery.

The entrance was in sight. The wheeze of demented laughter, deep and chillingly humorless seemed to be all around them. Tendrils of dark flames began to creep along the gravestones on either side of them. Jade felt the pain of the fire licking at his arms, wrapping around his ankles. He would most certainly have burns, but if they did not make it out, he knew he would be a lot worse off. He ran even faster, Mungojerrie matching his pace.

He could see freedom only a few yards away. The air was shimmery with heat, and he felt as though his lungs were about to burst. The wheezing laugh echoed in his ears, and it was all he could hear. His sight was fading, obscured by inky black tendrils of utter darkness and despair. The flames tickled more harshly than ever at his wrists, his knees, his neck, determined to keep him from leaving. It felt as though he were running in place. It would be so much easier to give up. Sickly sweet voices were wheedling in his ears to slow down, stop running, and the pain would stop. But even with all of that, he still felt Jerrie’s paw in his, clasped tightly and sweaty. He gave one last burst of speed, felt Misto’s paw find his, and they were gone.


	2. Love and Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But when the world needed him most, he vanished...
> 
> Recap from chapter 1:
> 
> _He could see freedom only a few yards away. The air was shimmery with heat, and he felt as though his lungs were about to burst. The wheezing laugh echoed in his ears, and it was all he could hear. His sight was fading, obscured by inky black tendrils of utter darkness and despair. The flames tickled more harshly than ever at his wrists, his knees, his neck, determined to keep him from leaving. It felt as though he were running in place. It would be so much easier to give up. Sickly sweet voices were wheedling in his ears to slow down, stop running, and the pain would stop. But even with all of that, he still felt Mungojerrie’s paw in his, clasped tightly and sweaty. He gave one last burst of speed, felt Mistoffelees’ paw find his, and they were gone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said I was going to post every Sunday? Oops. My nerves got the better of me. My bad.
> 
> This chapter is largely focused on an OC. Again, my bad. This chapter is the sad so we can move forward and fix.
> 
> Adding the notes from Ch. 1 because they are still very relevant.
> 
> Because this is so wild and AU, here's a brief explanation.
> 
> Macavity is a title passed down from father to son (occasionally daughter). Macavity was once a leader and protector of the Jellicle Tribe, but has since been banished. The magics gifted to Macavity are dark, and can pull someone rather twisted towards the dark side too easily. Deuteronomy and Macavity once led the Tribe together. Those like Munkustrap have since stepped into the position as Guardian.
> 
> Plato as we know him was raised by his father along with his brother and friends as a little army of sorts. They were a part of the Tribe for most of their young lives. Plato used a glamour to disguise himself as we know him - his natural fur coloring is red, black and white. When they were teenagers, they were discovered and banished.
> 
> The families don't make a lot of sense according to the movie, but I was ten so give me a break. They've been so ingrained in my brain that they're essentially canon for me. There are two main OCs, and the others are introduced gradually as the story goes along.
> 
> Primary OCs:  
> Osiris Gregori - current Macavity, Plato's father. He is referred to as both Macavity and Osiris, depending on where we are in the story.  
> Jade Gregori - Plato's younger brother. Mostly white fur with darkening yellow at the ears, paws and tail, and green eyes.
> 
> Families (listed in order of age):  
> Plato, Jade and Electra  
> Demeter, Mistoffelees and Victoria (Mistoffelees & Victoria are twins)  
> Bombalurina and Pouncival  
> Tumblebrutus and Jemima  
> Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer  
> Alonzo and Etcetera
> 
> Relationships:  
> Plato/Demeter  
> Jade/Mistoffelees  
> Pouncival/Tumblebrutus  
> Mungojerrie/Jemima  
> Alonzo/Victoria  
> Electra/Etcetera
> 
> MPREG WILL BE MENTIONED LATER a few times. Don't like it, don't read. No explicit sex, but mentions. Some cursing but not a lot. Plenty of violence and grammatical inconsistencies.
> 
> I have thematic playlists in my profile if you want to give them a listen! They really improve the experience :)

In an instant Jade was lying on his back in a forest, staring up at purple moss-covered trees. He gasped, coughing in the suddenly cool, clean air, and abruptly rolled over to vomit. It wasn’t more than a few dry heaves, his stomach twisting from the sudden change in atmosphere. He felt cool paws on the back of his neck, snaking around to feel his forehead, his cheeks. It felt so good against the burned skin. When he sat back, wiping his mouth, he turned to see Mistoffelees crouched next to him, looking concerned. "Are you okay? He almost got you," Misto’s eyes shimmered with tears, but he kept his cool, knowing that if he lost it, they would all be done for.

Jade nodded but couldn't manage much more than that. Mistoffelees pulled him into a tight, painful squeeze of a hug, which Jade welcomed, clinging to him like a piece of driftwood. Then Mistoffelees pulled back and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm so sorry, love, but we're almost home. I transported us just outside of camp. Once we get there, we can rest. Can you manage to go look after Demeter? I need to check on Jerrie." Jade nodded once more, just managing to keep the tears at bay. The enormity of what had happened was finally beginning to sink in, and he couldn't let it. Not just yet.

Hopefully not ever.

Mistoffelees stood and pulled Jade into a standing position. Once he was sure he was fine on his wobbly legs, he went over to check on Mungojerrie, who was lying in the dirt, not willing to move. Jade swiped a paw through his white fur, feeling it stick up uncomfortably, the sweat on his skin suddenly chilling him to the bone. He shivered, and spun around, trying to find Demeter.

He found her under a large tree, curled up in the fetal position. She had stopped screaming, but she was practically catatonic, and she would not answer him. After shaking her arm a few times and feebly calling out her name in a broken wheeze of a voice, he gave up and slid one arm around her shoulders and the other under her knees, lifting her into a bridal hold. He staggered a bit, but stayed upright, and soon they were headed to camp. Mistoffelees led the way, with Jade following close behind. Mungojerrie followed, a stumbling, bleary-eyed mess, just barely hanging on. Demeter’s head rested on Jade’s shoulder, and she stared straight ahead. Hot tears continued to stream down her cheeks silently, soaking his fur. He felt tears prick his eyes, beginning to slide down his face as well, stinging the burned skin on his cheeks.

Alonzo was the first to see them from his vantage point in the lookout tree, calling out a greeting that alerted those inside the camp. Almost everyone came out immediately: they had all been waiting anxiously around a fire in the center of camp. Alonzo jumped down and came over with a grin in greeting, but it immediately faded when he took the ragged group of survivors in. They all looked ready to collapse, even Mistoffelees and especially Jade, who was feeling the burn of adrenaline wear off. Everything hurt. The burns on his neck were throbbing, and his knees were knocking together. He could barely stand upright anymore, but he needed to get Demeter home.

Bombalurina stepped forward next to Alonzo. She looked angry. "What the hell happened?" She demanded. "You didn't leave him there, did you?" Her eyes surveyed them – Jade holding Demeter, both of them steadily weeping, thick dark burns and bruises beginning to circle his neck and arms. Mungojerrie, also covered in bruises and burn marks, barely standing on trembling legs, chin shuddering. Mistoffelees, looking determined but fucking shattered, struggling to try to keep himself together. The anger seeped out of her quickly, leaving her cold with fear.

Mungojerrie’s knees finally gave out and he slid to the ground. Rumpleteazer scurried over and she pulled him into her arms. Jemima followed closely behind, kneeling next to them with her paw on Mungojerrie’s back, looking nervous. She had never seen him fall apart like this. 

Electra pressed closer behind Bombalurina, her eyes on Jade. "Jade?" She asked quietly, tentatively.

"What's wrong with Demeter?" Victoria exclaimed, looking alarmed and rushing forward to look at her sister.

"What happened?" Bombalurina repeated, looking more afraid than angry at this point. Jade ignored all of them and began the slow walk to Demeter and - he couldn't even think of his name. Reality was setting in hard and he knew he would be horizontal in a matter of moments. But he had to get Demeter home. He could feel Tumblebrutus just behind him, following him into the house. Victoria came soon behind, already crying. He could hear Mistoffelees haltingly telling them what had happened, could hear their reactions better than he wanted to. He heard Bombalurina’s cry, like a wounded animal. He heard Mungojerrie’s guttural sobs, heard Rumpleteazer join him as they wept together in the mud. He heard Alonzo's cry of disbelief, Pouncival’s shocked gasp, Etcetera’s denials. He heard all of it and wished that he could hear nothing.

Once they were in Demeter’s bedroom, Victoria helped Jade settle her into bed, and then busied herself with trying to help her sister. Tumblebrutus lurked uncertainly behind Jade, wanting to be helpful but not sure how. Almost immediately, Jade felt his knees buckle, and he sagged backwards. His vision blurred and went black. Tumblebrutus surged forward to catch him, and Jade was out before he even reached the floor.

~

He woke slowly, a fog of grogginess lingering over everything. He shifted, and the burns on his neck lit up at the movement. The pain woke him like a bucket of freezing water, reminding him of what had happened and what he had lost. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see how dark it was. He was lying in his own bed, and the light by his bed was very faintly on. His burns had been salved and dressed.

Electra was sitting on the bed next to him, watching him sleep. He met her eyes, and immediately he felt the loss more keenly than he had thus far. She had the same eyes as their brother: thin, dark and untrusting. It felt like a freight train slamming into him, and he sat up, reaching for her. They never cried, neither of them, but they cried together that night. He lost track of how long they sat together, clinging to each other. Electra was strong, stronger than he could ever be, and he drew from her strength as she drew from his. 

Their family had been divided, and their brother was dead.

"I still can't even believe it." She whispered long after they had stopped crying, sitting in darkness. Jade nodded against her shoulder. "It doesn't feel real."

"I don't want it to feel real." He answered.

"Me either."

After a while, Etcetera and Mistoffelees joined them, curled up on either side like bookends. They didn't dare separate them but offered whatever comfort they could. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer appeared soon after, and Jerrie sandwiched his way between the siblings, pulling each close into his arms. In the wee hours of the morning, when the sky had just begun to pale, Bombalurina slid onto the bed at their feet. There were more tears, and little sleep that night, but they derived comfort from one another. They were broken and devastated, but they were still a family.

When the sun came up, they adhered to common practice and got out of bed. Jade hadn't slept at all; he had stayed up all night keeping watch over his family. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Plato’s face, his last face, bathed in dark light and twisted with pain and fear and determination and hopelessness. He saw dark tendrils of fire sneaking around him, a pair of cold, dark eyes regarding him with the same regard a predator has for their prey. Every time he let his guard down, he heard the wheezing sound of laughter, the crunch of a twisted claw punching through flesh and bone, the screams of his brother, of Demeter, of Jerrie, of himself.

He didn't sleep, barely blinked, and stumbled through the morning routine of washing his face and brushing his teeth. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer disappeared to their homes, but soon were back along with Jemima. No one was too willing to go far. Tumblebrutus and Pouncival showed up, looking peaky but bearing fresh bread, steaming soups, frittatas and quiches. It was clear that they didn't sleep, and Tumble probably spent the whole night cooking. No one was up for much food, but they all tried to choke some down, if only for Tumble’s sake.

After breakfast, a silence descended. They could all hear the wind, howling and creaking the old wooden houses. They all curled up together on couches, armchairs and on the big rug before the fireplace. Jade felt hollow, empty and strung out. He could feel Mistoffelees’ worried eyes on him, had felt them since it happened, but he tried to ignore it. If he stopped and thought, he would fall, and he didn't think he would ever be able to get up. He kept his eyes open even as others slept for a time in the comfort of daylight, and he continued to keep watch over his family.

He knew that if Misto caught wind of how he was feeling, he would try to get him to sleep, so he tried to hide from Misto’s ever probing eyes and turned away to make (more) coffee. Electra’s eyes followed him too, and he couldn't hide from her either. Misto knew him too well but Electra felt what he felt.

Victoria appeared soon after coffee was distributed, and she accepted a mug gratefully. She looked utterly exhausted. For once, Alonzo wasn't hovering at her side. Later Jade would find out that Alonzo had kept watch all night, unwilling to sleep for fear that they would be attacked.

When Mistoffelees coaxed his sister into sitting next to him, she burst into tears. "I don't know what to do," She confessed, trying to wipe away tears that just kept streaming down her pale cheeks. "It's Dem. There's something... It's like she isn't even there anymore. She won't look at me, she won't eat, and she won't sleep."

As if he didn’t want to leave him alone, Mistoffelees pulled Jade gently along with him on his way to Demeter’s house. Just Demeter’s house. Jade shivered, balked at first, but Misto didn’t let up, didn’t let go of his paw. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "Please stay with me." Unsure whether he was afraid to leave him alone or if he was afraid of being alone himself, Jade complied silently.

Demeter was lying on her side in the big cold bed, facing away from them. She was curled up tightly, and she didn’t move when Mistoffelees placed a paw on her shoulder. "Dem?" He pleaded quietly. "Please look at me."

Jade sat on the other side of the bed to face her. After a moment, Mistoffelees joined him. Demeter stared straight ahead, straight through Jade, and it sent chills down his spine. "Please Demeter," Mistoffelees cajoled again. "You have to eat something. Think of the babies. Please."

A shock jolted through Jade and he stared at Demeter. "She's pregnant?" He croaked, speaking for the first time in many hours.

Mistoffelees nodded and inhaled shakily. "Twins."

He was an uncle. The recognition shocked him awake like a bucket of cold water, and his resolve firmed all the more. "Come on, Dem," he whispered, leaning in closer. Her reddened eyes flitted up to meet his briefly, and then they closed, as though to avoid him. "You know what this means. This means you have to be strong. You have to be strong for your children."

Victoria shot him a warning look, but he pressed on. He knew what she needed to hear but didn’t want to hear just as he realized that he had to be the one to tell her. "Demeter, I know it's hard. Believe me, more than anybody else, I know." It hurt so much, it felt like digging into himself with his bare paws, displaying his most vulnerable, broken bits trapped in bloody fists. He sniffled, blinked back traitorous tears and trudged on. "But you can't disappear. Those babies, they're growing in you right now, depending on you. At this point, they're our only hope to make things right."

Demeter’s eyes were open, and she was staring at him, looking clear and in the moment for the first time since it had happened. He wished that he could shrink from her gaze, but he couldn’t. Bombalurina was there now, behind her like a protective shadow. Electra was in the doorway, shadowed by Mungojerrie, and Victoria sat at Demeter’s feet.

"Come on, Dem," Bombalurina added softly, kneeling down on the bed behind her.

Slowly, Demeter curled up tighter, but then she propped herself up on one elbow. She sniffled and peered up at Jade with red eyes. "Why did this have to happen?" she whispered plaintively. Jade was at a loss for words; they all were.

Before she could sink back down into the mattress, Mistoffelees caught her paw and pulled her up until she was sitting. She swayed, and then broke down into full-fledged sobs. To everyone's surprise, she leaned forward into Jade’s arms, wailing on his chest.

It was like the tiny rock that broke the dam. Jade wrapped his arms around her and felt his own tears begin to break forth. He had already cried so much in the past day, but it felt like a never-ending fountain. They cried together, sitting on the big, cold, empty bed, rocking back and forth. Mistoffelees was almost immediately pressed up against their sides, trying to give them both comfort, pressing hard kisses to both of their heads. Bombalurina was on the other side, humming softly with her fingers tangled in Jade’s hair and wrapped around Demeter’s shoulder. Mungojerrie clambered on the bed behind Jade, resting his face against his back. Electra was not far behind, curled up between Jerrie and Misto, gripping Jade’s knee firmly. Victoria was on Demeter’s other side, clinging to her tightly.

They huddled together as a collective mass of loss, but this time there was a purpose: helping Demeter. Jade whispered into her hair, "I know it's hard, it's so hard. I don't know if I'll ever be able to sleep again. But you aren't alone. I promise you that. When you married Plato," there was a collective gasp, a sharp inhale when he said the name, the first time the name was mentioned in too long, but he pushed on, "When you married my brother, you inherited a family. And we will protect you. You are my sister, and I will protect you and your children with my life." Demeter sniffed and nodded her head in response, and he felt her relax in his arms. 

They all stayed huddled together for a long time. Sometime after Demeter fell asleep, Mistoffelees took Jade back to their house. Bombalurina stayed behind to watch over Demeter, but Mungojerrie and Electra disappeared back to their homes as well. Jade allowed himself to be pulled up to their bedroom and stood in the middle of the room while Mistoffelees stoked the fire in the fireplace. He felt lost, exhausted and utterly spent, unsure of what to do with himself. Misto pulled him towards the bed and surprised him with a warm kiss. Jade responded, but after a time, he began to drift off right where he was standing. The room was warm and comfortable, and all he wanted to do was close his aching eyes.

Misto pulled away with a sigh and motioned for him to lie down on his stomach. "You need to sleep," he whispered into Jade’s ear, and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. Jade felt warm paws begin to rub his shoulders, kneading away the stress in his back, and he sighed, sinking deeper into the soft mattress. He was so warm, and his mind began to drift to a place with no thoughts. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

~

Jade hadn't slept since before the incident, that much was certain (besides the few hours he had spent unconscious, that is). He had tried to hide it from Mistoffelees, but there was no hiding the haunted look in his eyes, or the deep, dark circles that painted the pale skin under his eyes. Misto figured that he would sleep best if he were coaxed gently in that direction, and so he tried to help him. He also relaxed his mind ever so covertly with his magic, calming his thoughts and bringing his attention away from everything that happened. Jade fell asleep quickly, curled next to Mistoffelees on his stomach. Once he was asleep, Misto doubled and triple checked the boundaries around their village, and soon followed him into an uneasy sleep.

The fire was long gone, and it was cold in their room when Mistoffelees woke suddenly in the pitch black of the night. He had no idea how long he had been asleep, but as he illuminated their room, he could see immediately what had woken him up.

Jade was having a nightmare. Obviously, Misto’s magical persuasions had not worked as well as he had hoped. Lying stiff as a board on the bed, Jade’s face was screwed up in pain. Tears squeezed down his cheeks, and he whimpered once, quietly. The sound immediately had Mistoffelees at his side.

When he brought his paw to Jade’s forehead, he was knocked back by a powerful vision. He had connected with Jade’s subconscious, and he had been brought into the dream that he was having. Even a split second was enough to cause him pain. All he saw was a glimpse of a pure white room, and all he felt was an all-consuming agony that left him shaken even though it disappeared as fast as it came. Suddenly terrified, Mistoffelees grabbed Jade’s paw and, using both his physical form and his subconscious, he dragged him from the dream, literally pulling him backwards.

They landed on the floor together, and Jade awoke with a shout, shooting up and scooting back until his back hit the bed. His eyes were wide, glazed over and unseeing. He was still in the dream. Tears began to slide down his cheeks in earnest and he shivered, pulling his limbs in until he was curled up tightly.

Mistoffelees crawled over to him and placed his paws on his cheeks. "Jade, my love," he urged, kissing him on his forehead and his lips over and over. "Please come back to me. It was only a dream." His thumbs wiped away tears that never seemed to stop, and he stared into wide, unseeing blue-green eyes until they slowly focused on him. After what seemed like an eternity, Jade’s tears slowed until he was shivering slightly with every other breath, and he sighed, sinking down into Misto’s arms.

Misto wrapped his arms around Jade and held him tightly. They rocked back and forth together for a long time, until even the slight shivering and hiccups stopped. He pressed a kiss onto the top of Jade’s snow-white head. "Are you okay?" He asked, his voice no louder than a slight whisper.

Jade nodded against his chest but made no attempt to move. Mistoffelees gathered him closer, sliding an arm under his knees and hoisting him up. Jade seldom wanted to be treated like he needed help, but this was a special case. Privately grateful that he only had a few feet to go (he was taller than Jade, but only just), Misto carried him over to their bed, where he sat down with him, trying to keep them in the same position.

Exhaling softly, Jade finally leaned back and looked at Mistoffelees with cloudy, red-rimmed eyes. He wasn't totally himself yet, but he was getting there. Misto knew that he needed to get the truth out of him before he clammed up again, the sweet idiot. He pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose. "Can you tell me what happened? Because you just scared the hell out of me."

Jade blushed, actually blushed, before muttering, "It was just a dream. Not a big deal. Sorry." He leaned back and wiped at his eyes, looking embarrassed, but still shaken. Even though he wiped at his eyes, tears kept flowing. "Fuuuck," he sniffled, looking miserable.

Mistoffelees smiled sadly, and slowly laid down, coaxing Jade down onto his chest. He snuffled again and pressed his face into Misto’s collarbone, finally giving in to the gentle affection that Misto was giving him. He only had to run his paw up and down Jade’s back a few more times before he began to speak.

"I-I was in a room. Completely white." Mistoffelees nodded, remembering this from when their minds connected. "I didn't see anything else, except for -" He gulped and went silent. Misto waited for a long moment before looking down to see him trying not to cry again. He suddenly understood.

"It's okay," he whispered. "You don't have to say any more." He slid his paw under Jade’s shirt and began rubbing the small of his back, trying to calm him down a little bit.

Jade shook his head. "No, you don't understand." He raised his head to look Mistoffelees in the eyes. "It was Plato. It was so real, like he was really there. Like when he used to send me dreams, when we were apart, and he missed me. Only," he inhaled sharply and looked away. "Only, it wasn't like before." He shivered. "I've never felt a pain that terrible in my entire life."

Mistoffelees felt tears prick his own eyes, and he hugged Jade closer, as if willing the pain away by physical touch. When he leaned up and kissed him, Misto didn't resist. They both needed the distraction from what he needed to say, what Jade needed to hear.

Because even though it was like dreams that Plato used to send him, there was no way that that was the case now. Because it was just wishful thinking to assume otherwise.

Because Plato was dead. And really, Mistoffelees knew how Jade felt. His death was a wound that cut all of them deeply. Because for them, Plato had been everything that was good in the world, despite all of his flaws. He was struggling to make a difference in the world, trying to stop everything bad that the Macavity name had become. When he died, it felt like everything good in the world died along with him.


	3. Nowhere to Run, Nowhere to Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tide begins to turn against our heroes.

Their temporary home was a small village that had been abandoned. There were a few small towns nearby where they could buy food and other things that they needed, but they mostly stayed within the village walls. While they did not have reliable electricity (whatever Mistoffelees could conjure up generally only lasted a few hours in the afternoon), they had running water and they never had need for money, since those with sizable fortunes had withdrawn most of their savings. 

It was much more rustic living than they had grown up with - no internet, apart from when they went to town and used the free wifi at the local coffee shop - and the most reliable source of heating and cooking were open fires. But none of them complained too much. The entire town was completely surrounded by a number of protections and charms that kept them completely invisible to the rest of the world, especially Macavity. Mistoffelees went out and reinforced all of the protections every day, and Alonzo, Mungojerrie, Jade and Bombalurina took turns keeping watch. The safety was more important than the things that they had had to give up.

In the weeks that followed the Great Horrible Thing, they all drew closer together, trying to keep themselves together. Jade still found himself unable to sleep at night, and kept watch instead, allowing the others to rest. Mistoffelees could usually coax him into taking a nap during the day, which helped some, but he could tell that everything was taking a toll on him.

They were all rattled. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, usually a great source of the chatter and laughter in the camp were uncharacteristically quiet and solemn. Most days, Electra hardly spoke a word. When not keeping watch, Bombalurina spent most of her time looking after Demeter and Pouncival. Gone were the snarky remarks and the catty smirks. Tumblebrutus was looking just as tired as Jade, and was usually tailed closely by Pounce, who constantly looked wan and frightened. 

They all felt the loss keenly, and they were all pale and quiet. They slept best when they all gathered together, usually in Jade and Mistoffelees’ house. Most nights, Misto and Jemima would line the floor with blankets, and they would all curl up together in front of a roaring fire. Sometimes, Alonzo would bring a guitar and strum quietly, trying to instill a sense of peace. Tumblebrutus made a different soup every day, determined to bring some warmth into everyone's bones.

Most of all, they all tried to help Demeter. After the communal breakdown a few weeks before, they were all determined not to let her fade away. She spent most mornings sitting at Victoria and Alonzo's kitchen table, watching Jemima and Victoria try to teach Alonzo how to crochet. Jemima and Alonzo especially would try to bicker and fill the kitchen with warmth and humor. Misto would curl up next to Demeter, dozing on her shoulder. With Jade keeping watch every night, he didn't sleep well either, but he gathered strength from his sisters and their company. Demeter would watch the hooks flying, making blankets and baby clothes for her. Sometimes, she would smile at Jemima and Alonzo's antics, or quietly point out a flaw in Alonzo's never-ending scarf. But mostly, she was content to sit and listen with a cup of tea.

After a midmorning nap, she would end up at Tumble and Pounce’s house, where Tumble would try to get her involved in the cooking. This usually ended up having her watch a pot of soup, occasionally stirring. Most of the company would show up eventually for lunch, which was usually a quiet affair. But they drew comfort from each other's company, and they could all see the positive energy helping Demeter. So, they all put in some effort.

Demeter, too, was putting in effort. Every morning, it was a monumental struggle for her to get out of bed. When she opened her eyes, she felt the loss hit her like a ton of bricks. She couldn't stay in their bed, had hardly stepped foot in their bedroom other than to get clothes. She was staying in the second bedroom for now. Every time she turned around, she expected to see Plato, smiling softly at her with that shy grin he always saved for her. Luckily, she never found herself alone, and whenever she felt herself slipping, she rested one paw on her stomach and reached out for someone else's with the other.

Every day, she would ask to see the babies. Mistoffelees could let her look while he made sure that everything was okay. She always felt better when she was around him, and she knew that he was pushing good energy her way. She worried about him, how pale he was, how thin he was steadily growing. But while she knew that he was stretching himself too thin, there was little they could do about it. They all needed him, especially her. They already knew that it was a boy and a girl, and she had been thinking about names. She had barely begun to show, and she already loved them so much. More than anything, the knowledge that they were relying on her was what got her out of bed in the mornings. They needed her to eat good food and get lots of rest so that they would be able to grow up big and strong.

As they moved into October and the first snow fell, the air began to change. They all eyed the sky with growing tension. To the north and west, there were growing hints of unnatural colors. Instead of blue, the sky was streaked with orange and red, like fire. At night, the wind would howl around the spaces between their houses. It frightened all of them, and they would stay put once darkness fell, only venturing outside in the direst of situations.

Mistoffelees studied the sky one morning in mid-October. The sky was nearly completely orange, looking more like a sunset than ten in the morning. The air felt muggy, too, thick and almost smoky. The snow that had fallen a few days prior had completely gone, and it was curiously warm. He could see flashes of white to the northwest, and he knew that a storm was rolling in. A foul-smelling wind ruffled his hair, and he felt the hairs on his neck stand on end. This was no ordinary storm.

He went around to everyone's houses, instructing them to find somewhere to hunker down for the day. "Keep away from windows, and keep your fires going. This storm looks bad." He tried to hide his fears, but more than one person caught his expression, and they all acquiesced with no arguments. "Nobody should go to town today. We all need to stay within the borders."

When he delivered this news to his sisters, Victoria frowned worriedly and looked past Misto to the town entrance. "Alonzo went to town a couple of hours ago. He was just going to get a couple of things - he should have been back by now."

By now, the wind had picked up. It whistled past them, sounding strangely like a howling laugh. Mistoffelees’ heart plummeted into his stomach, and Victoria's eyes widened. Behind her, Demeter’s face turned distinctly green, and she turned on her heel and sprinted away, presumably for the bathroom.

Before Victoria could panic, Mistoffelees grabbed her hand. "Vic, I'm sure he's fine. He can take care of himself. Go look after Dem, and I'll go find him. We'll be back soon. Okay?" He looked into her eyes intently to make sure that she would be okay.

She nodded and tried to pull herself together. "Okay. Just send him to me the moment you get back, all right?" He nodded and they were off.

When Mistoffelees reached the border of the town, he met with Mungojerrie, who was keeping watch. "Did you hear that wind?" Jerrie whispered, staring into the woods surrounding them. "It sounded like ... Well, you know."

"I did hear it." Mistoffelees said. They looked into the woods for a moment, standing on the brink of safety. There was no sign of Alonzo.

The wind was howling fiercely now, and dark purple clouds had all but obscured the orange sky. Flashes of lightning danced across the sky, and they felt the first sprinklings of hail sting their cheeks.

Mungojerrie cocked his gun and peered into the darkening woods in front of them. "Is he coming?" He whispered.

"I hope not." Mistoffelees answered. His stomach tightened in fear. "Even if he does though, he can't find us."

"But if he's coming, he knows where we are." Jade stepped up on Misto’s other side. He had the sack from the garden hoisted over his shoulder, filled with potatoes and cabbages.

They exchanged glances. "Yes." Misto said simply, and then stepped forward, right up to the edge of the enchantment. It covered the whole village, arching up in a big dome like a bubble. They could all see the enchantment, and could step in and out with no trouble, but once they were outside, they were unprotected. But to those who had not been inside, they were invisible. If a stranger were to approach the camp, they would suddenly find themselves moving in the opposite direction. Luckily, they had not dealt with any people near their camp, only animals. Mistoffelees closed his eyes and pushed more magic into the boundary. It hardened visibly, looking more like glass than a bubble. Once he felt more secure, he looked past the boundary with his magic. "There is a malevolent force approaching." He murmured, keeping his eyes closed. The hail peppered at his exposed paws, reaching forward and pressed against the boundary. "We should be safe, but -"

"There's Alonzo!" Mungojerrie pointed. Misto opened his eyes and followed his finger. Alonzo was racing towards them, dodging trees. After a moment, they could see why he was running so fast towards them, and all three of them felt a cold sweep of terror.

A black flame with all the intensity of a forest fire was chasing Alonzo. It became instantly apparent that this was no ordinary fire - it left no mark on the surrounding woods, where a natural fire would have engulfed the trees and made them into kindling. It had only one objective - to catch its prey. They all felt the wicked intent and heard the hissing laugh. Occasionally, a little flame would whip out and attempt to trip Alonzo or try to wrap around his arm or neck.

Alonzo's eyes were wide with fright, and as he closed in on the last few yards towards the camp, he took a great running leap towards the boundary. As he jumped, the fire lunged after him, and caught up with him just as he cleared the boundary. He landed in a heap on the ground next to Mungojerrie, followed by the sack on his back. The flame hit the boundary with a splatter and disintegrated. 

Mistoffelees breathed a sigh of relief and turned to look at Alonzo, who was curled up on the ground, panting heavily. He and Jerrie knelt down to look while Jade paced the edge of the boundary, keeping an eye on the woods surrounding them. The wind had picked up again, and it was getting dark.

"What happened?" Mistoffelees had to yell over the wind to be heard as he put his paw on Alonzo's shoulder. Alonzo's eyes were screwed up tight in pain, and his arms were wrapped around his side. When Misto tried to pull his paws away, he jerked, trying to twist away.

Mungojerrie pried his paws away and gasped. There was a wound on Alonzo's side from where the fire had struck. A long burn seared away the fabric of his shirt, and the wound was dark and painful looking. Alonzo groaned and looked down at his side. "Christ, it hurts." He bit his lip to keep from crying out, but he was shaking from the pain.

"Jade, get over here! We have to get him inside!" Mistoffelees instructed Mungojerrie to avoid touching the wound, and to get him inside and get it cleaned. Alonzo was already beginning to look too pale, and Misto was worried that the wound was going to have some sort of supernatural effect.

"Mistoffelees." Jade’s voice was quiet but carried over the sound of the wind and the hail. Misto turned and stared. Out in the woods in front of them, the black fire had appeared again. This time it was localized in one spot directly in front of them. All of a sudden, lightning struck at that exact spot, and they all had to shield their eyes.

When the bright light had faded, they all stared in horror. Macavity was standing only feet from them. He shouldn’t have been there, shouldn’t have been able to find them, but he was staring right at them. He looked like something out of their worst nightmares: abnormally tall, limbs stretched spindly thin, fur darkened to the color of dried, rusty blood. His teeth were too long, needle thin, and his eyes were narrowed, red spots of flame that danced with humorless glee. He looked otherworldly, inhuman and terrifying to behold. Without looking away, Mistoffelees whispered, "Take Alonzo inside, now. I'll be there soon." When he didn't hear movement, he snapped out, "He can't get in, I won't let him. Go and protect the others." In a matter of moments, Jade and Mungojerrie had hoisted Alonzo up between them, and they were gone.

Once they were alone, Macavity smirked. "You are their savior, aren't you?" His voice was raspy and low, grating on Misto’s ears. "Saint Mistoffelees, here to save the day with his precious magic." He stepped forward until he was standing directly in front of Misto, just on the other side of the barrier. He tapped the barrier with one claw, and it shivered under his touch. Misto could feel his magic trying to test the barrier. It felt cold, slimy and wrong.

"But you know that you cannot stay here." Macavity tapped the barrier one last time. "Because I found you. And soon, I will be able to burst this magic like a bubble." He stared directly into Mistoffelees’ eyes, and Misto felt the malicious fury directed towards him. "And when I can reach you," He paused for a moment to laugh, savoring the thought like a starving man dreams of steak. "Oh, I will crush you like an insect between my claws. I will crush your precious family, and your insignificant little friends. I will destroy all of you. Except for Demeter."

Mistoffelees bristled when he heard his sister's name come out of this monster's mouth. "You don't say her name." He growled.

Macavity chuckled again, sounding surprised. "Oh no? She will be my greatest prize, aside from your head on a spike." He threw his head back and laughed, his mouth opening wide in bliss. Mistoffelees could see flames licking up his throat, and he had to keep himself from drawing back in revulsion. "Her little spawn will come in great use, same as his father before him. How delicious will a newborn soul be, I wonder?" Misto couldn't stop the shudder that overtook him, and Macavity laughed once more.

"I will be back, don't you worry. My power is ever-growing, infinite in its possibilities. But you? You are finite. Already I see you stretched thin with the effort to save your family. When I come back, you will be helpless to stop me." He pondered. "I have planned all of it out. After ripping your precious loved ones apart before your eyes, I will tear you to shreds until you are begging for that sweetest release." He looked excited at the thought. "Oh yes, I will be back. Soon, my dear Mistoffelees. Soon." He waved in a macabre version of a friendly goodbye, and then in another flash of lightning, he was gone.

Once he was gone, the wind began to die down, already feeling distinctly cooler. Mistoffelees shivered violently, and then turned around to throw up. He leaned over for a moment, resting his hands on his knees and trying to control the trembling that had overtaken his body.

"Mis?" Jade had appeared at the gate to town. He looked around warily, but when he saw no sign of Macavity, he was at Misto’s side immediately. "Are you alright?" He asked urgently, resting a paw on Misto’s shoulder. "Did he do something to you?"

"N-no, no, I'm fine. Sorry. I'll be okay." Jade helped him straighten up, keeping a paw at the small of his back. Mistoffelees wiped his face and exhaled roughly. "He's gone, for now, anyways."

"Good. Um, I came to get you. It's Alonzo." Jade looked grave, and Misto stared at him. "It's not like anything I've ever seen before. We need you."

Alonzo was unconscious, completely still and unresponsive. The wound in his side had darkened, nearly black at the center. Under his white fur, his skin was alarmingly pale, although Mistoffelees could see some of his veins, especially immediately running from the wound, had turned black as well. "He's being poisoned," He murmured, tracing one of his veins lightly with his fingers. Victoria inhaled sharply, but he couldn't bring himself to look at her. "I need water. Fresh water, from the well. Cold is fine for now, but hot water may work better. Time will tell. Jade, go get water from the well. I need someone to stoke the fire."

"I can do it." Demeter looked frightened and pale but determined. She hurried to the fireplace in the bedroom and began to coax the fire to its most powerful, carefully arranging logs. Mistoffelees smiled gratefully, absently, and continued to survey the wound.

Victoria held Alonzo's limp paw close to her cheek. "He's so cold," She whimpered, "Can you help him?"

"I hope so." Mistoffelees answered. Jade ran in then with a bucket of cold water from the well. Immediately, Misto plunged his claws in and pressed it to Alonzo's side. He infused the water with his magic and pressed it inside of the wound. There was an immediate reaction from Alonzo, who arched his back and cried out in pain. Victoria began to cry.

"I'm sorry, Vick," Misto gritted his teeth and continued to try to save Alonzo. "I have to clean it, and it's going to be very painful for him."

"I know," She wiped her eyes, trying to be brave. "I know, it's just hard to see him in pain." She rested one gentle paw on Alonzo's cheek, trying to soothe away the pain.

The poison had begun to cling to his insides, and it was a great ordeal to scrape it all out. It took many hours. Eventually they found that hot water worked better. Soon, it was boiling hot in the room from the fire, and everyone had to vacate except for Mistoffelees, who kept cleaning, Demeter and Jade, who kept stoking and boiling, and Victoria, who kept vigil. She cast up a silent prayer for her sweet husband, who only wanted to protect and provide for his loved ones. He hadn't even needed to go to the store that day. She had run out of chamomile tea, and he had volunteered to go get some, the thoughtful idiot. Now he was nearly dying.

It was nearly three in the morning when Mistoffelees finally sagged backwards, looking a good deal many years older than he was. "I think he'll be okay for now. I'm no good to him for now. He needs to rest, and so do I. I'll be back in the morning to do another round, but for now, I think it's okay."

Victoria sighed in relief and kissed her brother on the forehead. "Thank you," she whispered. "Now please go and sleep. You have done so much for us." His eyes were bloodshot, nearly crossed in exhaustion, and he smiled vacantly at her before Jade pulled him to his feet and escorted him out of the room. Demeter sighed and sank down on the bed next to her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"You get some sleep too," She whispered in Victoria's ear. "Lie down next to Alonzo there, so you can feel if anything changes. I'll be here on the other side, if you need anything." Victoria nodded, and Demeter sank down onto the mattress, asleep in moments. Victoria soon followed, comforted by the sweet sounds of easy breathing from both her sister and her husband.


	4. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowing that Macavity can find them wherever they are, Mistoffelees must come up with Plan B.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you in any way care about this fic, I'm sorry that it took me way too long to get this out. My job is very taxing, and I don't have a lot of creative energy to put towards my hobbies when I'm working. Luckily I have a bit of a break right now. Hoping to get chapter 5 out at the end of the week as well.
> 
> Also this chapter is mostly talking and moving the plot forward, but altogether necessary.
> 
> Also also this is when things start to get weird.

Mistoffelees slept for a few hours, but his brain soon woke him up. By some miracle, Jade was asleep, curled around him. He could only lie there for an hour or so, staring out the window at the slowly lightening sky. He tried meditating, thinking over their options. He knew he needed to be alone to successfully meditate, but all he could think about now was what Macavity had said to him. He tried to banish the thought by cuddling closer to Jade, and tried to focus on resting his mind, allowing his magic to replenish itself somewhat after the ordeal the day before.

When the sun came up, Jade slowly woke up. He blinked up at Mistoffelees, looking confused. Misto smiled gently at him and kissed him once, lightly. "Not used to sleeping at night, huh?"

Jade frowned. "No. Not really. Who was keeping watch?"

Mistoffelees had to laugh lightly. "You know that you guys don't actually need to keep watch. It's my magic keeping the barrier up. I know when anything is approaching it."

Jade shrugged, and then yawned, stretched. "I don't know," He groaned through the end of the yawn. "It's a way to feel useful, you know?"

"I know." Misto smiled fondly. Eventually, Jade got up to shower, and he could finally meditate.

The best place was on their roof. He climbed up from the open window, reveling in the cold wind on his face. It looked like snow later, which was a good sign. It meant that at least for now, Macavity was gone. Mistoffelees settled down in a comfortable sitting position and closed his eyes. He concentrated on his breathing, keeping it calm and consistent. He felt the sun warm his face, felt the cold late autumn breeze, heard the birds singing their sweet morning melodies. He extended the reaches of his mind and pondered.

"Mistoffelees?" The call was far away, hard to understand at first hearing, but when he focused, he could clearly hear Deuteronomy's voice calling out to him.

He focused his energy towards the call. "Deuteronomy? I'm here."

Deuteronomy sounded relieved to hear from him. "Thank goodness it's you. Are you alright?"

"I am alright. I'm assuming you know what happened?"

"Yes." Deuteronomy sounded absolutely shattered. "Plato was such a good soul, so willing to try to inspire change. His is a presence most missed in this world. Has everyone else survived?"

"Yes," Mistoffelees answered. The mention of what had happened still felt like a dagger to his heart. None of them could talk about it. He had to press on, however. He had things he needed to ask Deuteronomy. "We had a close call with Alonzo yesterday, where Macavity followed him to our camp. But he should be fine. I'm going to check on him as soon as we're finished here. I just needed to talk to you about our options."

"Well, it is quite certain that you do not have many options at all. Anywhere on this world, he will find you. You used the best and most powerful enchantments known to you, and he still found you, yes?"

"Unfortunately. His power is much greater than it ever should be."

"I agree. There seems to be only one option that will guarantee safety if all goes according to plan."

Misto straightened his back and listened more intently. "Are you referring to Eos?"

"I am. You know of this mystical place. If I recall correctly, I told you about it."

"Yes, you did. I know how to get there, but I know that trying to get there will endanger everyone else. My protection skills are finite."

"You know what you have to do, Mistoffelees. However, you must know that I am also in great danger. I am sorry, but I doubt that I can be of much use to you. Everywhere I go, his spies are watching me. I, too, am struggling to stay hidden."

"I know." Misto sighed. "Good luck, Old Deuteronomy."

"May the spirit of Selene be with you. I pray that we will meet again, perhaps in Eos." His voice faded, and Mistoffelees was alone again with his thoughts.

He knew what he had to do, but he did not want to have to do it.

At great length, he finally stood up. He stretched in the feeble warmth of the morning sun and headed down to check on Alonzo and give his family the bad news.

Victoria greeted him warmly. "Alonzo is awake!" She said excitedly, her blue eyes glittering. "He seems much better than yesterday."

"I'm glad," Mistoffelees said, and followed her to their bedroom. The color had returned to Alonzo's face, and although he was still weak, he seemed to be in good spirits. When Misto checked the wound, it looked much better, and did not require any further cleaning. "It looks like a normal wound now, so all you need to do is try not to aggravate it. Don't move around too much. Apply this every few hours and change the bandages." He handed Victoria a small container of medicine that he had blessed himself.

Alonzo smiled up at him gratefully. "What would we do without you, Misto?" He said fondly. Mistoffelees smiled but felt the foreboding fear of what he had to do. Luckily, neither Victoria nor Alonzo were aware of the sick look on his face, so he managed to escape without having to explain himself.

He was not so lucky when he ran into Demeter on the stairs. She was coming up with a basket of warm, clean blankets. Immediately, her eyes narrowed, and she blocked his way down the stairs. "Something's wrong," She said, looking closely up at him. "What's the matter?"

Mistoffelees sighed and shrugged. "It's something that I don't really want to repeat. Can you gather everyone up and meet over at our house in a little bit?"

Demeter relented, and nodded and continued her way upstairs, and Misto trudged back home. Jade and Mungojerrie were in the living room, and the unmistakable smells of a late breakfast wafted in from the kitchen.

Jade looked up at him. "What's up?" He asked simply. Mistoffelees shrugged again and rubbed his eyes.

"Nothing good. Listen, I need to go upstairs and do something. Can you get everyone over here? We need to have a group discussion."

Jerrie stood up. "No problem. What's going on?"

"Nothing I want to say twice," was all Misto said before turning and heading upstairs. He needed to focus all of his energy towards perfecting this plan, because he knew he needed to give them as much as he could.

It took about an hour for him to assemble everything that he needed, and when he arrived at the foot of the stairs, their living room was packed. Even Alonzo had come; he had probably insisted on coming, but he looked comfortable enough, wrapped in blankets and supported by soft pillows. Most had mugs clutched in their hands, and Jade offered Misto a steaming mug of coffee as he sat down next to him on the couch. He accepted gratefully, and after he took a gulp, everyone watched him silently. Most looked frightened, but some also had curiosity in their eyes.

He sighed and set down his mug. "Okay. So, here's the deal. I'm sure everyone knows what happened yesterday morning, right?" Everyone nodded, and he forged on. "He has found our camp. I do not know how. I used all of the greatest enchantments known to me." He couldn't bring himself to meet anyone's eyes. He still felt guilty for what had happened to Alonzo. "Maybe if they had been stronger, I -"

"Misto!" Electra interrupted. Everyone turned to stare in surprise. She had always been quiet, even more so after what had happened to Plato. "I hope you aren't blaming yourself for what happened. No one could have predicted how powerful that monster had become." Her paws were trembling, and Etcetera reached over to cover them with one of her own.

Jade nodded. "You said so yourself, Misto. He shouldn't be that powerful. It's not natural."

"Do you have any idea why he is as powerful as he is?" Bombalurina asked. A couple of others pricked their ears in interest, but still others looked as though they did not want to know.

"I think I have an idea, but I'm not sure if you're going to want to hear it." He glanced at Demeter, who looked tiny curled up on the armchair next to Alonzo.

She looked him square in the eyes, and he could see that she was trying her best to be strong. "I want to know," she whispered.

Mistoffelees sighed the sigh of the long-suffering and took another drink of coffee. "Okay, I'm getting a little bit off track here, but it’s important that you know.

"Okay. So. Every living creature has an indomitable spirit that is their life-force, in essence. We tend to call them 'souls'. As we die in this realm, our souls pass on to another realm. It is a part of magic that is typically not interfered with. Your soul is you, the very essence of yourself. To tamper with a soul is to mess around with some of the darkest magicks ever known to us.

"Only three magicians or wizards have ever been known to mess with souls. Adrastos the Terrible was a magician who learned how to capture souls, to barter and trade and create an army of them. This was bad enough. Lilith the Destroyer merely wanted to bring an end to all worlds, and so she destroyed souls utterly. Once a soul has been destroyed, that person ceases to exist on any plane." The air suddenly felt a lot colder. Everyone was holding their breath.

"Macavity's actions in no way diminish those of past evils, but I can confidently say that out of the three options, I would choose either before choosing Macavity's way. He has found a way to capture souls, remove them from their shells, and consume them, thereby gaining the power from that soul. Some are more powerful than others, and -" He had to stop there, had already had difficulty forcing the words out. The mere thought was utterly incomprehensible and gave him the greatest feelings of revulsion and terror.

Clearly, it had the same effect on the room. No one knew quite how to react, so they all sat still and silent with fear and loathing. Jade had gone still and silent, and Mistoffelees could see in his eyes the same thoughts that he was sure were echoing through all of their minds. 

This is what had been done to Plato.

Demeter had turned slightly green, and Bombalurina reached over and grabbed her paw tightly.

He had to trudge on. "That's how he is as powerful as he is. That's how he was able to find our camp. He was able to see me and the barrier. He couldn't break it, but it's only a matter of time."

"It's only a matter of souls," Jerrie whispered in horror.

Misto met Demeter’s eyes, and for the first time, he could see a hint of anger stirring in their green depths. Her paw curled tight around her belly.

"What can we do?" Etcetera whispered.

Misto swallowed heavily. This was the part he had been dreading most. "Um. Okay, so I have a plan. I don't think you're going to like it, but I'm afraid that we don't have any other options at this point.

"There is one place where we can be safe from Macavity. If we make it there, we will be completely protected from him. He won't be able to locate us at all. And that's the good news about it."

"Where is it?" Jerrie asked, leaning forward.

"What's the bad news?" Bombalurina narrowed her eyes.

"I'm sorry about this, but the bad news is that I can't tell you where it is." This was met with silence, as the whole room blinked at him in confusion. "I can't really tell you anything, to be honest. I'm not sure what I could get away with, and it's best not to take any chances. The … people who live there, they are extremely secretive. If there is any possibility that that information got back to Macavity, they would be in tremendous danger."

He cleared his throat and looked down at his paws. "And I'm sorry, but in order for us to get there, I have to go first. By myself. I would have to leave you all behind. Just at first, but I don't know exactly how long it will take. And that means that the magic barriers around the town will eventually stop working. So, you will all have to leave as well."

Once again, he was met with silence. Most of the faces started to look afraid, but some looked contemplative, thinking over what he was saying. He stood up and began to pace. Earnestly, he said, "I'm sorry, I wish that it didn't have to be this way. I know that it'll be dangerous, but it's really our only option. We can't stay here."

"Misto!" Tumblebrutus was on his feet, crossing the room to stop him from making another round. He rested his paw on Misto’s shoulder. "Breathe. It's okay." He guided him back to the couch and sat next to him.

"It's okay." He repeated once they were seated. Jade kept his eyes on Tumble, waiting to see what he would say, but he also reached out to take Misto’s paw in his. He squeezed Jade’s paw gratefully. "I trust you, and I'm sure that everyone else trusts you too. You have protected us, and we are grateful to you." He looked around at everyone, and slowly others began nodding. Tumble had more pull than he thought in the group, and when he put his trust in someone, others were more inclined to follow.

"We trust you, Misto." Victoria echoed.

"Of course, we trust you, Mistoffelees. We all know you have our best interests at heart, and it's not like we have any other choice now, do we?" Bombalurina spoke up.

Misto exhaled, feeling slightly better. "And it's not like I'll be leaving you all totally defenseless. I have some things that I think can help." He reached down and picked up a small bag by his feet. "So, first of all, this bag is like a Mary Poppins bag. It’s magicked, so you can fit a lot more in there than it looks." 

“Bigger on the inside.” Etcetera murmured.

Misto grinned at that, and then reached inside and pulled out a small device that looked like a button. Everyone leaned in close. "This one requires a bit of an explanation," He began hesitantly. "See, I've sort of already thought up what's going to happen. I wanted to bring as much of a plan as I could before telling you all about this. So, I figure that after I leave, the protective seals and barriers will only work for a few more days. Seventy-two hours, tops. That gives you enough time to pack up everything that you need."

"This button," he held it up so everyone could see, "Will instantly transport you at least one thousand miles away from where you are. If that sends you in the middle of an ocean, it will automatically send you across to the other side. It also has a Macavity failsafe. You won't go anywhere near him, I promise. If you're physically touching whoever presses the button, you'll go along with them."

"I think it would be best if you all split up into smaller groups. I envisioned four groups of three, since there's twelve of you. At least one person in each group should be able to defend themselves and the others. Jade," He turned to him then, "If you had to conceal yourself from someone, what would you do?"

He contemplated for a moment, casting his eyes down in thought. "Depending on who you're with," he started slowly, "You could go out in the wilderness, provided that you had someone who knew how to defend against predators, against the environment. Someone who knew how to hunt for game and provide adequate shelter. You could also immerse yourself in a large city. Make yourself invisible among thousands. Pay for everything with cash, leave no paper trail."

"The cheapest motels will take cash." Mungojerrie nodded.

"Okay then. I also have these." Misto pulled a ring out from the pouch and held it out for viewing. "These have two purposes. The first is concealment. While they are not the same as the magical barrier that's around our camp, they're about the best we can do in the current circumstances. Basically, when you put it on, you will become somewhat ... fuzzy, or muddled to Macavity. It will be much more difficult for him to find you using his magic. When regular people look at you, they will tend to look through you. It's a good way to blend in.

"Their second purpose is for me to find you. If you end up in Siberia, I'll still be able to find you if you're wearing those rings." Finally finished, he looked expectantly at the room.

Alonzo cleared his throat. "So, how do we decide groups? Or have you figured that out as well?" His tone was not unkind.

"Well," Mistoffelees started, feeling unhappy again. "This is another part you all won't like. See, even with all of these protections, it's best to take precautions. Basically, if Macavity is looking for Jerrie, he'll know to look for Teazer along with him, and Jemima. If his followers know what Tumblebrutus looks like, they'll know to look for Pounce right after him."

Tumble narrowed his eyes. "What are you saying?" So supportive initially, he was finally starting to look more reticent.

Mistoffelees smiled apologetically at him, before casting his eyes over to Pouncival. "I'm sorry, but your groups will have to be strategic. No couples, no siblings." Keeping his eyes on Pounce, he watched the color drain from his face, even more so than it already had.

"No," Tumblebrutus contested hotly, "I won't leave Pouncival."

Jade spoke up before Mistoffelees could answer. "Wes, you know that if there was any safer way, Misto would have mentioned it. This is the best way that we can all be safe, and you know it. I don’t mean to be petty, but I'm already going to be separated from my husband anyways." He cast a look to Tumblebrutus, who fell silent. "Let's face it," he addressed the whole room, "We're all going to be in danger. That's pretty much guaranteed. But I know that if there were another way, Misto would have told us about it. This is it. This is our only option. If we can make it through this, we'll be completely safe. Right?" He addressed Mistoffelees here.

He nodded fervently. "All I need is a little time. A few weeks, maybe a month. Then I'll come to get you."

No one could think of a halfway decent argument, and they began to plan for their departure at once.

It didn't take much time for them to pack all of their things up. Mistoffelees had helped designate group leaders: Jade, Mungojerrie, Bombalurina, and Electra. He knew that they had all been trained to be stealthy, and how to survive. Jade had claimed Demeter for his group, and they had all fallen into place after that: Tumblebrutus with Demeter and Jade, Alonzo and Rumpleteazer with Electra, Victoria and Pouncival with Mungojerrie, and Jemima and Etcetera with Bombalurina. No one was paired with spouses or siblings, and no one was happy about it, but there was little they could do about it. No one could argue with Mistoffelees that this was the safest route.

He had given them everything he could. They had all been outfitted with bags that were bigger on the inside, translation devices, transportation buttons, and the rings that gave them a protective seal. They had all met together in their groups to determine what they would do, but Misto steered clear of those conversations. He would find them when he needed to find them, but not before. They had to take every precaution possible.

On the day before the full moon, he knew he could not wait any longer. During the full moon, his power would be at its greatest, and it was the best time. They all gathered close, looking nervous. He pulled Pouncival and Victoria closer, clinging just slightly. He was as frightened as they were, but he couldn't show it. If Pounce noticed his paw trembling in his own, he didn't say anything. Everyone hugged him, some longer than others. Victoria's eyes were wet, but she smiled tremulously at him. Demeter was trying her best to remain strong, but he could read the questions in her eyes. None of them knew if this was the last time they would ever see him.

Jade attempted to remain emotionally aloof for the most part. They had said their goodbyes the night before, and Mistoffelees knew he needed to keep his exterior hard and strong. After they hugged, tight and fierce, Jade pulled back with a slightly teary smile. Misto saw the confidence in his eyes and was buoyed by it. He had the utmost faith in him and knew that he would see them all to safety.

It was hard to leave them, even harder than he had expected. They all gathered at the gate to watch him go, and as he walked through the barrier, making sure to reinforce it one more time before he left, he knew that he had to put them out of his mind. He now had to focus completely on the task ahead of him, and if his mind was lingering on them, he knew it would not work.

The Zephyrans were all about privacy, you see. They were extremely protective of their world, and the knowledge of that world was shared with a very limited number of people. It was the last remaining holdfast against evil powers like Macavity, and he had no knowledge of its existence. The Zephyrans wished to keep it that way. Mistoffelees knew that if he had said anything about the world, they would not let them in.

It was still a gamble. He tried to be as discreet as possible, but it was entirely probable that he had said too much, or they valued their safety too much to risk it. In fact, with the knowledge that he possessed of the Zephyrans, he was expecting a struggle.

But he was prepared to fight for his family.


	5. Eos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistoffelees arrives in the mysterios Eos and meets someone new. Are they allies? Can they be trusted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is when it starts to get weird.

The entrance to Eos was in a forest in southern Norway. It was bitterly cold, and snow fell softly and gathered in Mistoffelees’ black fur as he trekked through the woods. He could see his breath puffing out in front of him. Large, dark fir trees crowded around him. This forest was old, and it almost felt as though the very trees themselves were sentient, watching his every move.

He didn't know exactly where he was going, but he knew that he would know once he was there. So, he pressed further towards the center of the forest. Soon the trees blocked out the meager sun, and his world was dark and cold. He conjured a small light that he cupped in one paw. It was the same blue as his eyes, and it pulsed against his paw warmly. While he walked, he kept his eyes out for any enemies, or anything that looked suspicious. Aside from the occasional small animal, he was totally alone. It was the first time he had been completely alone in many months, and it was a bit of a shock. He was so used to being able to turn around and see his sisters and Jade just behind him. It wasn't wholly unwelcome, but the thought of his loved ones made a lump rise in his throat. His free paw slid into his pocket and grasped the little talisman that looked like a penny.

This was how he could get into contact with them. It was linked to the twelve rings he had given them. He cautioned them against contacting him unless the direst of circumstances had befallen them, and he promised to do the same. So, he resisted reaching out, but he could feel twelve heartbeats, all strong and safe. That was what was important.

He climbed a ridge and happened upon a small valley. It looked the same as every other piece of forest he had trudged through, but it felt different somehow. There was a rock in the middle of the clearing, large and round. It was the perfect place for a meditation. The sun broke through the trees, shining directly down on the rock, and Misto knew this was where he needed to be.

He sat cross-legged on the rock and closed his eyes. His black and white tail curled around his thigh. The light he had conjured grew suddenly, enveloping him and the rock as a sort of barrier. He would be invisible to the naked eye. Once he felt secure, Mistoffelees began to meditate.

He began by clearing his mind. The world fell away from him, and the stars wheeled over his head. He was lost to the physical realm. Once free, his mind began to wander. Using his mind's paws, he began to feel around. Everything was empty around him, and his mind's paws slid through the air without coming into contact with anything. He tried again, pushing himself away from the world. The snow ceased to exist. He ceased to exist.

This time, his paws bumped against a smooth surface. It gave slightly under his paws, but no more than an inch or so. He opened his mind's eye, and he saw a barrier in front of him, shimmering like a bubble. He smiled and began to speak.

"I invoke ye in the name of Hecate, Zephyran High Council." He did not speak English, or any other language known to many people on Earth. "My name is Mistoffelees, and I am a magician of the Tribe Jellicle. Please," he pressed his paws together, fervently praying, "Please, we need your help. Our world is in grave peril, and we need your help." He repeated this over and over for what seemed like hours. It really was hours and hours, but he did not notice the passing of time. The sun set and snow continued to fall, slowly covering him like a blanket, but he did not move, did not even shiver. His whole being was pressed against the bubble, citing the words of desperation and supplication.

The night passed in this fashion, and the next day after that. Snow was falling in Norway where Mistoffelees was praying, and it was also falling in southern Canada, while the others began to steal away from the camp, one small group at a time. Misto remained ever unaware of all of these things.

Finally, something pressed against the other side of the barrier. Mistoffelees felt the pressure of another hand against his. He could not see through the barrier, but he knew he was being heard. Once more, he repeated his litany. He could feel his soul tiring, his magic fading slightly with the disappearance of the full moon, but he pressed on.

The hand pressed harder, and then was gone. Misto repeated himself once, twice, three times more. His voice was raw and hoarse, but he could not stop. This was their only chance.

The first sign he received was the bubble pulsing. It grew under his fingertips, and then receded. Then it grew once more, but it receded slightly less. On the third pulse, his fingertips passed through. On the fourth, he pushed himself through the barrier. His physically body tipped forward into nothingness and vanished, gone from this world.

He slowly became aware of a warm breeze ruffling his fur. Coming back to his physical body felt like waking up after a long, deep rest. He opened his eyes to see a ceiling of trees with brilliant white leaves overhead. He was lying on a bed of leaves, so soft they may have been blankets. As he sat up, he surveyed his surroundings.

Everything was similar to his world, but strangely different. The trunks of the trees were perfectly smooth, and beautifully plump green fruit dangled from their spindly arms. The sky overhead looked like a shimmery bubble, the colors of blue and green and pink and gold glittering and shifting before his very eyes. It was all so beautiful, and he immediately felt at peace.

“Rise, Mistoffelees. You have been asleep for some time.” a voice boomed from behind him. Misto jumped to his feet and whirled around. A being straight from a science fiction novel stared back at him. Long and thin, she was vaguely humanoid, but she was covered with a pink and golden pelt that looked a bit like a cross between fur and feathers. She was beautifully colored, and a pair of enormous wings sprouted from her shoulders instead of arms, the feathers glittering pale pink in the strange light. Her facial features were pointed, and her eyes were large and expressive, beautiful shades of light golden brown. More of the pink feathers sprouted from her head, sticking up like a plume from the top of her head.

Mistoffelees realized he was staring and averted his eyes. He struggled to remember the language he had been taught. “I-I apologize,” he stammered out.

The being walked closer to him, peering down at him. Her eyes were regarding him coldly, cautiously. “I speak your tongue, if it is easier for you.” She said in plain English.

Misto couldn’t stop staring. “I’m sorry. Am I in Eos?”

“You are.” She confirmed. “We do not suffer visitors lightly. It was upon the request of the eldest that you were permitted entrance. I must take you to her now.” She held out her wing for him to take. The feathers on the end functioned as hands, he could see now.

“Um,” Mistoffelees began again, “Can you tell me your name?”

The being’s eyes changed slightly. They were like twin pools of emotions: he could now see a hint of humor. “My name in our language is much too long for you to comprehend, young Mistoffelees. You may call me… Ada.” The smile grew, and she held out her wing again.

This time, Mistoffelees took it, and without warning, Ada pulled him close and wrapped his arms around her waist before abruptly jumping high into the air. He grasped his paws together behind her back and felt a cold fear hit the pit in his stomach. Her wings opened above him and she began to fly. His legs dangled below, and he tried his best not to scream. Instead, he closed his eyes and waited for it to be over.

He did not have to wait long. It was less than a minute before he felt his paws touch solid ground. He crumpled to the floor, trying to keep from vomiting. After a long moment, he was able to look up and around him. He scrambled to his feet as quickly as possible, trying to calm his vertigo.

They had landed in the middle of another clearing in the woods. This one was much larger, and he was now surrounded by at least thirty other Zephyrans. Most of them towered over him, staring at him with mixed emotions. They all had beautiful plumage and wings: some were snowy white, some inky black, and some had dizzying stripes and splotches of all sorts of colors. It rather reminded him of the Jellicle Tribe, only with feathers and wings instead of fur and tails. All of them had one more thing in common: their eyes were all incredibly expressive. He could read every emotion in every single pair of eyes. Some looked merely curious, a few almost excited to see someone new. A few looked nervous. Most looked cautious, and he even caught a look of hostility in a few.

“Mistoffelees.” He turned around to see one Zephyran in particular approach him. He had heard of this particular one from Deuteronomy – Vero was a warrior, tall and proud. His eyes were mismatched - one was milky white and the other was a deep blue, the same color as his feathers. The white eye was blind, thanks to an altercation with Macavity. That was before he had been banished, and the knowledge of Eos had been burned from his mind.

Misto knew this one to be the Protector, a Munkustrap of sorts, and he bowed. “Vero,” He greeted him. “I thank you for permitting my entrance to Helios.”

“Yes, yes. Rise.” Vero sounded impatient. He looked irritated. “If it were up to me, you would not be here. We have guessed at your intent, and you are not welcome. But Pan has permitted it.”

“Vero.” A wavering voice caused the Zephyran to go silent. From behind him came who Mistoffelees could only assume was the eldest. Her feathers were inky black, along with her eyes. There was some grey shooting through the feathers on her wings, which gave away her age. The feathers on her head had grown long, drooping low enough to brush the ground behind her. At her approach, all of the Zephyrans gathered bowed deeply. Mistoffelees quickly followed suit.

“Mistoffelees.” Her voice caused him to raise his head and meet her eyes. Never had he felt so intimidated. Pan reminded him of Deuteronomy – fiercely loyal and protective over her children. “Please. Do not listen to Vero. He is mired in the ancient customs of mistrust and isolation. Understand that you are welcome here. You are one of the few who are: pure, filled with the blessed magic of the Moon Goddess. We heard your plea, and we want to help in any way that we can.”

He relaxed slightly, but only just. Her eyes betrayed her emotion, same as all the others. He saw compassion, but he also saw regret. “You already know why I am here,” he said softly. He felt disappointment begin to consume him, but he refused to let it show.

She nodded. “We know all that happens in your world. We know of the evil that has begun to consume it. And we know why you are asking for help. For we have foreseen it.”

Pan crossed the clearing then. She arrived at the side of a young Zephyran. Mistoffelees had no way of gauging how old any of them actually were, but this one looked younger. He was smaller, anyway. He looked frightened but determined. His plume was the shortest that Mistoffelees had seen by far, and his feathers were snow white. He had huge violet eyes, and he was nearly shaking.

“This is Vis.” Pan took his hand reassuringly and beckoned to Mistoffelees to come closer. Vis looked like he was about to bolt, but Pan kept him in place. “He is the son of Vero. He has been blessed with the gift of foresight.”

No wonder the kid looked so terrified. He couldn’t even make eye contact with Mistoffelees. Pan gripped his hand reassuringly and turned to Mistoffelees. “He had a vision. It spelled the doom of our world. All of it can be traced back to your admittance here.”

“Specifically,” Vero cut in, “The admittance of your sister.”

“The one who is carrying the demon spawn.” Another Zephyran, one of the tallest with an incredibly intimidating and imposing manner growled. The orange and red feathers on his wings ruffled, and a few other Zephyrans snarled in response.

Mistoffelees gaped. “Demeter?”

“Yes.” Pan admitted. Her eyes looked incredibly sad. “Come. See.” She beckoned, and Mistoffelees knew he could not refuse. He stepped forward, and accepted Vis’s hand on his forehead.

The vision hit him like a ton of bricks. He saw himself, slightly older. He saw Jade, smiling brilliantly. He saw Pouncival and Tumblebrutus, Victoria and Alonzo. He saw Demeter. Even more than that.

Everyone was in Eos. They had a small village of houses. Children and teenagers ran around everywhere. A young queen with black and white fur and brilliant blue eyes that could only be his daughter. Two young snowy-white toms, the spitting image of Jade. A brown striped-and-spotted Tom that had Pounce’s eyes.

And the twins. Demeter and Plato’s children. The boy looked exactly like Plato, down to the thin, dark eyes and brilliant red, black and white fur that marked him. The girl looked nervous, hiding behind her brother, but her fur mimicked her mother’s. She was safe.

They were celebrating. It was the twins’ birthday. All of the kids sang, and they had cake. A few Zephyrans were in attendance. Mistoffelees recognized Ada among the guests.

Fast forward to that evening. Children were being tucked into bed. Mungojerrie and Alonzo were keeping watch. Why, they could not say. They all knew what that birthday meant.

In the middle of the night, a brilliant white light streaked across the sky. It was the light of the barrier being broken. Fire consumed everything. All he could hear were screams of the tortured, the dying. All he could feel was his flesh being eaten alive by fire, by rats, by Macavity. He saw the evil creature prowling towards their home. Saw his body, his own body next to Jade’s. Heard nothing but the screams and the laughter. The fire consumed all.

Mistoffelees wrenched himself away. He stumbled and fell to his knees. Everything felt cold and distant. He was vaguely aware that he was sobbing.

Pan crouched in front of him, keeping eye contact until he was able to calm himself. He anchored himself in her eyes and breathed in the sweet air deeply, trying to banish the rotten burning smell. There was a hint of regret in her eyes, but mostly sadness. “You see now what we see.” She said to him.

“If we bring them here, this prophecy will come to pass. Our world will burn and be destroyed because we allowed those children to come here.” She stood then and walked away from him.

Mistoffelees reached into the bag on his waist. He grabbed the coin that linked him to his loved ones. Twelve heartbeats, still going strong. He sent a feeling of reassurance through the link and pocketed it once more. Then he stood and faced Pan.

“I am sorry.” He said. He knew that he needed to be brave. He needed to fight for them. Being brave was harder without Jade around, but he needed to get them all to safety. “But that prophecy is not going to come true for another, what. Fifteen years? She hasn’t even had the babies. She’s barely even showing yet.”

“Fifteen years is but a blink to our kind.” Pan said, not unkindly. She still would not look at him. Mistoffelees looked around at those around him. Most of them were eyeing him with no small degree of hostility, but he found Ada’s eyes in the crowd. She nodded minutely at him. Her eyes were filled with determination. You can do this, she was silently saying to him. He had no idea why she was in his corner. But he was grateful.

He pressed on. “Listen to me. Those babies are our only chance to make things right. They are all in danger there now. My husband. My sisters. My friends. They all need to be safe. Please.”

Pan turned around at the mention of Jade, looking at him curiously. “We will not force you to leave,” she said. “We will bring Jade here. Your friends as well, perhaps. We are not altogether unreasonable.”

Mistoffelees was confused. “Not that I’m not grateful, but why specifically Jade?” He asked. From his experience, Jade should be even higher on their hit list than Demeter, given his origins.

She almost smiled. Her eyes were filled with a peculiar light. “Mistoffelees, you do not realize the gifts you have been given. We have been given the gift of foresight, and we know that your sons will be as powerful as you, if not more. And Jade will carry your sons.”

She cocked her head. “Pouncival and Tumblebrutus will come as well. They are needed.”

Misto was struck nearly dumb. They had talked about having children, but not in any great detail. Something was niggling at him. Something felt wrong. “What about Demeter?”

Vero shook his head. “She cannot come here.”

Pan looked apologetic. “I am sorry, Mistoffelees. Her coming here plainly spells doom for our people. We cannot abide by it.”

Mistoffelees felt anger stir in his gut. “So, what. Because you had a vision of what might come to pass a decade and a half from now, you’re not going to let her in?”

When he didn’t receive any response, he continued. “Let me tell you something. There is no one whom I trust more than Demeter. She will raise those children with the greatest love and care. She will have all of us helping her. And let me tell you something about Plato.” The general crowd flinched at the name, which helped calm the lump that rose in his throat. He felt anger rather than sadness. “Plato was a good man. One of the best I have ever met. He was trying to make a difference. If he had become Macavity, he would have begun to change things for the better. Him and Demeter. They were trying to make a difference. They were going to start with their kits, and I know that Dem won’t stop just because he’s gone.

“Like it or not. If they stay in that world, Demeter and the kittens, Macavity is going to find them. He’s going to suck away their power before they even have a chance to do anything about it. Because that little baby boy, who hasn’t even been born yet? He’s our only chance at making things right. You know as well as I do how far off the reservation Macavity has gone. He’s not Jellicle anymore. Not a bit.

“And once he’s got those kits with him, he’s going to find you. Even if they’re not here, once he gets powerful enough, there won’t be any way of stopping him. He’ll probably destroy the whole universe.

“So please. Please reconsider.” He was on his knees, knew he was begging now. But what choice did he have?

Pan regarded him curiously. “You make a strong plea for one so young. But it will not change my mind.” She looked sad, but resolute.

Mistoffelees sighed and looked down at his hands. “Fine.” He said quietly. Then he looked up at her, as fiercely as before. “But Jade? He’ll never come. Not without Demeter. None of them will. I can guaran-goddamn-tee it. Jade is so protective over those children. He’ll never just leave her there. Neither will Pounce and Tumble. Or any of them. In fact,” He stood up, feeling determined as ever. “I’ll leave right now. You won’t have any of us. And your world will surely be doomed then, without me or my magical children.”

Pan looked annoyed then. “What would you have us do, then?”


	6. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of our wayward heroes need rescuing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not, I actually have all but the epilogue written out. You'd think I would be better at posting regularly.

It was late November. The Moscow air was bitterly cold and bracing. Jade, Demeter and Tumblebrutus, one of the last groups to leave, had landed in Russia after a few clicks, and had decided to settle in. Thanks to their language and money translators, they were fine. Due to the frigid winter weather, Jade knew it would be a better idea to try to blend into a large city than try to make a go for it in the wilderness. If the transporter had taken them south, he might had reconsidered, but it had sent them to one of the coldest countries in the world. So, they made do.

When they had been planning everything out, they hadn’t accounted for how boring this part would be. Jade knew that they were in danger, but he was bored. All they did was move from shitty hotel room to shitty hotel room, hiding out. They had no idea how long it would take for whatever was going to happen to happen. No one had heard from Mistoffelees in over a month. No one had heard from each other.

They kept each other sane. No matter the layout of the room, they always ended up on the same bed, Tumble and Jade flanking Demeter. Jade was always closest to the door, and slept with his hand under his pillow, resting on his sawed-off. During the day, they mostly talked. None of them slept well at night, so Demeter would inevitably end up napping in the middle of the day. Jade could feel himself beginning to stretch even thinner, but he could only hope that it wouldn’t last forever.

Tumblebrutus never seemed to sleep either, not that that was anything new. They all felt the strain and stress of hiding and running slowly catching up to them. They all looked pale and drawn, anxious all the time.

On the twenty-ninth of November, early in the morning, they were in the market when they saw him. A man, tall and gaunt, was staring directly at Demeter. Jade noticed him first. He put down the potato he was holding and went to her side. Tumblebrutus caught on quickly and joined them. Demeter gripped Jade’s paw tight. The man stared at them, and then turned away.

“Come on,” Jade murmured. “High time we got out of Russia, I think.” They couldn’t vanish right where they were, not in the middle of a crowded street. He led the way through throngs of crowds until they found themselves in an abandoned alley. They gathered close as Jade drew the teleporter out, secured on a chain around his neck and hidden under his shirt. Demeter kept a firm grip on his paw, and Tumble slid an arm around his waist. They had to keep contact, or else they would lose each other in the transport.

Several things happened all at once. Macavity suddenly appeared in the entrance to the alleyway in front of them. As Jade pressed the button, he struck, thrusting forward a lightning bolt of energy directly towards Demeter. As they began to disappear, Jade twisted his body, moving their small circle in an attempt to guard Demeter. Then they were gone.

He pushed the button two, three, four times. Each time they were gone, further and further away. When they were on the other side of the world, he let up, and they collapsed in a bank of snow. Teleporting took a lot out of all of them, and they all stayed on the ground for a moment, trying to become re-oriented.

“More snow? Where the hell are we?” Tumblebrutus asked, attempting to struggle to his feet.

Demeter groaned and fished in the bag that was bigger on the inside. When she found the locator, she read aloud, “Colorado.”

“Fuck,” Jade groaned. Something was wrong.

“Jade?” Tumblebrutus stumbled over to his side and pulled him over until he was lying on his back. His left arm was smoking from a wound, and he kept it curled close to him. “Shit. Did he get you?”

“I think so,” Jade grunted from behind gritted teeth. “I think it’s going to be okay. It’s just a nick.”

Demeter pulled his hand away to look at the wound. “This needs attention, Jade.” She looked worriedly up at Tumblebrutus. “What do we do?”

Tumble pursed his lips and looked around them. “First thing’s first. We need to find shelter.”

They were in the mountains somewhere. The snow made life more difficult, but eventually they were able to find a cave etched out of the rock. It was dry enough to light a fire and was thankfully unoccupied. Tumblebrutus helped Jade sit down and headed out to find kindling for a fire while Demeter looked at his arm.

A deep scrape cut across the outside of his upper arm, shining bright with blood. It wasn’t as bad as Alonzo’s injury, but it was too dark for her liking. Demeter pulled a small bottle out of the pouch and squeezed a little bit onto her finger. “This was blessed by Mistoffelees. We don’t have a lot, but it should help. I’m going to put it on and then bandage it.”

Jade nodded. Luckily, it didn’t hurt. If anything, he felt as though Misto was slightly closer to him, and it set him more at ease. Once Demeter finished binding his arm, she curled up close next to him and shivered. One hand reflexively covered her belly.

“I hope we hear from him soon,” she whispered. Jade nodded and pulled her closer.

Once Tumblebrutus came back, Jade helped him start a fire, and soon they were at least slightly warmer. Demeter produced some jerky and dried fruit, and they had a small meal in front of the fire. 

“I hope we hear from Misto soon,” Tumblebrutus said around a bite of apple. Demeter nodded emphatically.

“I agree. I’m tired of being on the run.” She scowled down at her meager dinner.

“Hm.” Jade murmured noncommittally. Tumblebrutus regarded him for a long moment. He had barely eaten anything – a slab of jerky was held loosely in his paw, uneaten.

“Uh, Jade? You alright?” He asked tentatively. Demeter snapped to attention and stared at him as well.

Jade shook himself as though he had been lost in thought. He smiled wanly at Tumblebrutus, an altogether unconvincing smile. “I’m alright. Just feel…” He waved his hand vaguely. “I don’t know.”

Demeter slid over to sit next to him and pressed the back of her hand to his forehead. Her brow furrowed in concern. “You’re warm. Maybe you should lie down.”

“Yeah. Maybe.” He laughed breathlessly, but when he stood up, his eyes rolled back in his head. It was like all of the strings on a marionette doll had been cut – he suddenly fell backwards. Tumblebrutus surged forward and barely caught him so his head wouldn’t smack on the hard ground.

“Fuck!” Tumble exclaimed as he tried to maneuver Jade into a more comfortable position. He was shivering hard, and his cheeks were pink with a fever that seemed to have sprung out of nowhere. Demeter began pulling blankets and pillows out of the bag, arranging them around him so that he would be comfortable and warm. She sat at his side while Tumble stoked the fire to make it stronger and warmer.

“I need to go get some more wood.” He stood, preparing to leave.

“Tumble,” Demeter choked out, looking up at him desperately. “What are we going to do?” She was clutching Jade’s hand in both of hers. He would open his eyes and look at them if they spoke to him, and he could give one- or two-word answers to their questions but didn’t seem to have much energy to do more than that. It was as though it was all being sucked out of him from the gash in his arm.

Tumblebrutus sighed and knelt next to them. “Pray to Mistoffelees,” he said urgently, taking her left hand. She regarded their hands, and the rings that they each wore. “I’m going to get more wood and melt some snow for water.” He pressed his forehead to hers for a long moment, trying to give her strength to calm down and do what she needed to do.

She sniffled, then nodded and pulled back. After Tumblebrutus left, she pressed the ring to her lips, thinking fervently. _Misto, I sure hope you can hear me. We need you. Jade is in a bad way. He needs you. Please._

Tumblebrutus did the same as he headed out into the cold. _Hurry Misto. We need you._

All three heard the response, echoing in their minds. _I’m coming._ Jade frowned and reached up, searching. Demeter caught his paw in hers, curling her fingers around his. She heard her brother’s voice for the first time in too long, and hope bloomed in her chest. I hope you get here in time, Misto. She thought again.

No more words came, only the faintest smell of roses. It warmed her heart, as it was intended to do, and it soothed Jade’s restlessness. He exhaled and slept deeply, and his fever abated slightly, if only momentarily.

Tumblebrutus took the first watch, and Demeter curled close to Jade, checking his temperature often. It was rising increasingly, and she cried fitfully as she tried to alleviate it by piling blankets on top of him. Neither of them slept that night, taking turns keeping watch outside and over Jade.

It was early morning, when the world is pearly gray, and the sun has not yet risen. Jade did not wake again. Demeter continued to cry on and off but kept trying to bring down his fever. Tumblebrutus kept the fire going, brought in snow to melt and use for water, kept watch by the entrance. "Where are you, Mistoffelees?” He asked quietly, looking up at the sky. He was so unbelievably tired, but he could not sleep. There was no telling what could happen upon them. Jade was down for the count, and Demeter was busy trying to look after him. Tumblebrutus cast an eye back at where Jade was lying under all their blankets, to sweat out the fever and keep out the chill. Demeter fussed over him, wringing a wet towel and resting it on his forehead.

He had gone downhill fast. His breath was faint, and his skin had become increasingly pale under the bright red spots on his cheeks from the fever. He no longer sweat and shook. The veins tracing away from the wound had begun to blacken, spreading across his body until his neck and chest were streaked with dark lines. Demeter used the last of the medicine on his arm and held his hand, praying.  
Suddenly, they heard a strange noise outside their cave. Demeter was immediately on her guard. “What was that?” She asked urgently. Tumblebrutus grabbed the sawed-off.

“Stay here,” he whispered. Demeter nodded and kept her place in front of Jade. One hand rested on her belly protectively, while the other clutched a knife. Tumblebrutus crept towards the entrance and peeked outside.

What they had heard was the sound of large wings beating in the still air. A bizarre being was hovering over the earth, huge wings sprouting from its back and beating furiously. The wings were almost white, a shimmering pink in the early morning light, looking like twin pearls. When the being landed, the wings lowered, pinning back behind the being’s back. The being turned and regarded Tumblebrutus, standing there in the middle of the cave entrance. He forgot to be alert; he was too busy standing and staring like an idiot.

“What,” he whispered. The being came closer, and he raised the gun instinctively.

The being stared down the barrel of the shotgun. It was tall, and its huge brown eyes regarded the gun with humor, and then it delicately put one finger on the top of the gun and pushed it down.  
“Tumblebrutus?” It asked, searching his face. It had a strange accent, like none he had ever heard before.

Tumble nodded vaguely. “Uh, yeah. What – I’m sorry. Who are you?”

The being smiled. “I am Ada. Mistoffelees gathered that you were in some danger, and I have been sent to retrieve you.”

Demeter appeared just then at Tumble’s elbow. If she was shocked by the being before her, she showed no signs. Instead, she just looked impatient. “Mistoffelees sent you?” She asked. “Jade needs help. He’s not going to survive much longer.” She cast a glance at Tumblebrutus and nudged him with her elbow. “Pull it together, Tumble. Bigger picture.”

His mouth snapped shut, and he nodded.

Ada regarded her thoughtfully. “You must be Demeter.” Her eyes looked down at Demeter’s pregnant belly, and then snapped back up to her face. She had a strange look in her eyes. “Are you well?”

“Yes, yes, I’m fine.” Demeter snapped impatiently. “Please come and look after Jade.” To Tumble’s great shock, she actually grabbed Ada’s hand and pulled her into the cave. Ada had to crouch somewhat to be able to enter. She kneeled by Jade’s side and felt for his pulse. Then she examined the wound. He was completely unresponsive to her ministrations, his head tilted back and chest heaving up and down, trying desperately to find air. His veins were streaked with black, and his entire arm had turned black with poison, cold and limp and useless. When she turned to look at them, her eyes were grave.  
“This is beyond my skill to treat. We have to move quickly, or we will lose him within the hour.” With that, she lifted Jade into her arms as though he weighed nothing and headed for the exit. She turned back once, “As soon as you are ready to leave, join me outside. You will be reacquainted with Mistoffelees soon.”

Luckily, they had not made much of a home of their cave dwelling, so moving took no time at all. Demeter stuffed all of their belongings into the bag, while Tumblebrutus snuffed out the fire. He grabbed the shotgun, and they headed out, hand in hand.

Ada was waiting for them. “Take hold of my arm, and do not let go. I cannot fly all three of you in this manner, so we must go another way. Do not let go, no matter what, or you will be lost between worlds.”

Tumblebrutus nodded. “We’re going to get more of an explanation later, right? As soon as Jade’s out of danger.”

Ada flashed him a quick, toothy smile. “Of course.” And then they were gone.

~

Mistoffelees cast his eyes up to the sky and waited nervously. He hated waiting.

He hated all of this, really. He had hated waiting for the council to come up with a stupid decision if they were going to save his friends’ lives. He hated waiting for the scouts to come back with said friends once they had made a decision. He was pretty sure that the threats had worked in the end. Pan still looked a little irritated with him, but he figured she’d get over it.

They had put him up in a small treehouse. All of their houses were in trees. Some had access from the ground, a large hole at the base of the tree like a doorway, while the remotest ones could only be accessed from branches up in the sky. Not able to fly, Mistoffelees was given one that he could walk into, and he was grateful. Flying was cool, but it tended to make him incredibly nauseous.

The home was beautiful. Everything was natural, and all of the furniture was actually made from the tree. Ada had implied that the tree had grown them that way, which Mistoffelees was almost inclined to believe. Said Zephyran had been a pretty constant figure in his new home. She was fascinated by his world and had a thousand questions. Best of all, she was more than okay with answering a few of his own.

There was a spring in the middle of the small grouping of trees that constantly bubbled up water. He could have water any time he wanted, and more than enough food was waiting to be picked off trees or out of the ground. It was a beautiful world, and he could see himself being quite comfortable there.

The night before, he had been lying in bed when he felt a tug on his heart. He frowned, and then reached into his pocket and pulled out the small coin-shaped communication device. He listened and heard voices whispering to him. He sat up, reaching through the connection to find them.

His heart sank. Through their eyes, he saw hints of the scene. A cave, cold and dank, while wind howled outside. Demeter, wiping tears from her eyes. Tumblebrutus, immense dark circles under his eyes, searching for firewood in the cold woods.

Jade, lying prone on the ground. A dark wound in his arm, slowly poisoning him. Macavity had found them, and he had been injured protecting Demeter.

His mind flashed back to Alonzo’s injury. While his had been worse than this, he knew that Jade needed immediate help. He was on his feet in a flash, running to find Pan.

Pan listened to his concerns gravely. “We must send someone to retrieve him immediately.” Mistoffelees smiled eagerly, but when she called the high council again, anger coiled in his gut. They would take too long to decide, and it would be too late by then.

“We have to do something!” he raged to Ada back at the treehouse. He clutched the coin in his hand, constantly evaluating how Jade was. He could practically feel the poison beginning to streak through Jade’s veins, and he knew something needed to be done immediately. “Can I go?” He asked Ada. “Is that possible?”

She shook her head. “I would not recommend it, Mistoffelees.” He had implored her to call him Misto, but she wouldn’t budge. “Perhaps I should go.” She stood, her eyes looking resolute.

After she left, Pan had come directly to his house, Vero following closely behind her. “She was not authorized to leave this place.” Vero said. His mismatched eyes were fuming. Pan said nothing. She looked stern, but not angry.

“I understand that. I’m sorry.” Mistoffelees said. He knew that they had done something that was not exactly kosher, but he stood his ground. “But Jade is going to die. And your council would have taken too long.”

Pan nodded and stepped forward. “I understand how you feel, and why you did what you did. But please know for the future that we do not tolerate deception in our home.” Her eyes told another story, far more threatening. Mistoffelees nodded and looked down, avoiding her piercing gaze.

They were interrupted by another Zephyran appearing at the door. “They are here. We have the two contained. The other has been taken to the gardens of healing.” He informed them.

“You had better come with us,” Pan said to Mistoffelees, who could only nod again.

Jade looked awful. Too thin, too pale. His whole arm was black from poison, veins streaking across his chest, stemming from the wound on his upper arm. Healers bustled around him, preparing potions and poultices. Mistoffelees stroked the white fur out of Jade’s eyes and leaned down, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Jade didn’t respond, didn’t stir in any way. His fingers were black and cold in Misto’s grasp.

Mistoffelees looked up at one of the healers. “Is he going to be alright?”

The healer nodded. “We must move swiftly, but it is good that he is here now. He may lose some feeling in that paw, but we will do our best to restore all sensation and flush the poison. You may come and see him later.” Mistoffelees got the hint and left, not without pressing his lips to Jade’s cold forehead one more time.

Tumblebrutus and Demeter were being kept in a small clearing that only had one exit. The trees pressed closely together, weaved in such a way to prevent escape, and Mistoffelees got the impression that this was a place of containment.

They both brightened when they saw him. Just like Jade, they looked too pale and too thin. He rushed forward to take Demeter into his arms. “Are you guys okay?” He asked. Her arms felt bony, but her belly pushed against his stomach, and he smiled fondly.

Tumblebrutus hugged him next and shrugged as they parted. “Russia didn’t agree with us.”

“Neither did Colorado.” Demeter said, looking annoyed. “I’m still on the fence about this place.”

“Yeah, what is going on, Misto? Why are we being treated like criminals?” Tumblebrutus asked.

Pan stepped forward. “Please allow me to explain where you are.” She gestured to the sky and the great expanse of forest behind her. “You are in Eos.”

After a moment, Demeter shook her head. “That tells me nothing.”

Pan frowned. It was her turn to look irritated.

Mistoffelees resisted the urge to roll his eyes and turned to them to explain. “I know I’m going to have to explain this at least three more times. Eos is a world that is separate from our own. It’s like, when you’re doing dishes, and you see a bubble with another little bubble on the outside. They’re connected, but they’re different. The Zephyrans live here, and they’re similar to the Jellicles, only instead of having feline qualities, they have more … aviarian qualities. I know that’s not a word, but you get it. Wings, feathers, flying.”

“Okay.” Tumblebrutus said slowly. “Why are we being held here?”

Vero started to speak up, but Mistoffelees held up a hand. “All due respect, Vero, can I just explain this one?” Vero threw up his hands and walked away. Pan stepped a few paces back as well, presumably to give them space. Misto turned back with a sigh. “Sorry. He’s got a lot of resentment. Anyways, all of this is to keep Macavity away. You both know that he used to be a member of the Jellicle Tribe, and an important leader at that. But when he went evil, he was banished. Not only that, but the knowledge of this place was erased from his memory. This is the safest place in the universe, because it is the only place he does not know about.”

“The biggest issue that they have is with you, Demeter. Which, I know, it’s kind of weird.” They both stared at him. “Basically, one of the Zephyrans had a vision.”

“Maybe it would be better if they saw the vision.” Vero interrupted.

“No!” Mistoffelees snapped back, his black fur bristling. “No. They don’t need to see the vision. I can explain it to them. No one needs to see it.” The screams and smells still gave him nightmares.

“Misto?” Demeter asked uncertainly. Mistoffelees reached out and grabbed her paw tightly.

“It’s okay. It’s not really you, but actually your children.”

She blinked and furrowed her brow. “My children who haven’t been born yet.”

He nodded. “The vision goes that on their fourteenth birthday, due to your son’s powers beginning to grow at that time, Macavity will find this world.”

“It has been foretold that on the fourteenth name day of the son’s son, he will find our world and obliterate it and its inhabitants.” Vero recited. Demeter paled even further, and Tumblebrutus shivered.

“I had to try to reason with them just for them to let you come here.” Mistoffelees said quietly.

Demeter’s hand curled around her belly, and anger began shining in her eyes. She stood up and faced Vero and Pan, her tail flicking. “So, fourteen and a half years from now, something bad will happen, and that’s why you won’t let me in? My children haven’t even been born yet. They are entirely innocent, and they do not deserve death.”

“Neither do our children,” Vero interjected hotly.

“Stand down, Vero.” Pan stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. Vero growled once more at Demeter, and then stalked away. He suddenly took flight, and the gusts from his wings ruffled fur and feathers alike. Pan turned to Demeter then. Her eyes were large and kind. “Mistoffelees has made us see how dire the situation on Earth is.” She glanced at Mistoffelees, and suddenly looked mildly irritated. “He also made several threats to remove himself from this world, as well as any others who would be permitted to stay. Yourself included, Tumblebrutus.” She indicated to Tumble, who blinked in surprise.

“We will allow you to stay here for now. Mistoffelees acquiesced to our demands, and we will try to find a solution for our problem before the appointed time of Apocalypse. Please understand that I do these things against the wishes of the council and many of our people, and perhaps against my better judgement as well.” She stood and turned away, looking out over the horizon. The sky was turning silver in the light of the setting sun. “But we are willing to grant asylum to those who need it. For now.”

She turned back then. Her face was set and determined. “Zephyrans will be dispatched to your world to retrieve your other friends. You will be escorted to your temporary home. We will have guards placed to watch over you, but do not be alarmed. You may travel where you please in our world. I have deemed you safe and acceptable, but the prophecy still looms over our heads, so other Zephyrans may not be as trusting.” With that, she turned on her heel and left them.

Mistoffelees sighed. “Well, that’s something, at least.”


	7. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of our heroes are finally reunited. New secrets come to light, and they all come to understand the peril of their situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a reminder:  
> Families (listed in order of age):  
> Plato, Jade and Electra  
> Demeter, Mistoffelees and Victoria (Mistoffelees & Victoria are twins)  
> Bombalurina and Pouncival  
> Tumblebrutus and Jemima  
> Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer (both adopted siblings)  
> Alonzo and Etcetera
> 
> Relationships:  
> Plato/Demeter  
> Jade/Mistoffelees  
> Pouncival/Tumblebrutus  
> Mungojerrie/Jemima  
> Alonzo/Victoria  
> Electra/Etcetera
> 
> MPREG IS MENTIONED IN THIS FIC, but not explicit. From here on out, you have been warned.

After they were ‘released’ from that strange little tree prison, Mistoffelees went to be with Jade in the healing gardens. Ada showed them to their temporary living space. As they walked, Tumblebrutus and Demeter couldn’t help but stare about them. The world was similar to their own, but the very air was different. It was scented with something sweet, like fresh fruit and spring water. Everywhere they looked, there were trees. Most had silvery trunks, although the biggest were a dark red. The leaves grew to be larger than Demeter’s paw, and were pure white. Different fruits hung from the smaller trees amidst the white leaves. It was a peaceful and beautiful place.

However, Demeter did not feel peaceful. Try as she might, she could not help but see the distrusting eyes looking at her from every direction. The information they had been given was still bouncing around in her head. She could understand why they were so nervous about letting her in, but it still made her angry. On behalf of her children, who needed to be safe, she was angry. Her paw curled protectively over her belly, and she glared at a particularly venomous looking Zephyran. He turned away with a scoff and took off into the air.

Ada seemed unaffected by the whole thing. She was chattering away cheerfully with Tumblebrutus, telling him about her world. They all lived in the trees, apparently. The trees supplied what they needed, and their tree would no doubt be ready to accommodate them. Demeter wasn’t quite sure what she meant but shrugged it off. She was tired, and ready for some real rest.

The tree was massive, hugely wide around the middle with a large door in the front. Small windows framed it, and lights twinkled cozily inside. Once they were inside, Ada left them alone with a cheeky wave. “I like her,” Tumblebrutus murmured. Demeter shrugged in assent, and then they headed in to explore their new home.

On the ground floor was a large living space with benches carved out of the wood of the tree. There was a kitchen with a rather large dining table, room enough for all thirteen of them. Once again, Demeter’s heart panged at the thought of there being an odd number of them. Tumblebrutus and Jade had strove to keep her mind off of it, and the perilous past few days had definitely banished it, but the tears threatened once more. She turned away from the dining room to inspect the kitchen, blinking hard. She was so sick of crying.

Tumblebrutus was sitting on the island in the middle of the kitchen. Everything was made of wood, but the counters had been smoothed down until they shone like tile. He looked at her curiously. “Are you okay?” Damn him, he was too perceptive.

Demeter shrugged. She was not up for that particular conversation. “Not really,” she said simply, and left the room. At length, she heard him follow.

There was a spiral staircase in the middle of the tree, with broad, smooth steps leading upwards. She took it upstairs to the next floor. Looking further up, there were at least two stories above as well. On the second floor, there were four rooms: what looked like three bedrooms and a bathroom. “I wonder if they have their houses like this, or if the tree knew what we liked.” Tumblebrutus wondered aloud.

Demeter shot him a look. “The tree knew?” She asked, furrowing her brow. The thought of a sentient tree suddenly made her nervous, and she looked around at the walls surrounding her with a shiver.

Tumblebrutus nodded. “Didn’t you listen to Ada? This tree must’ve known we were all coming. There must be bedrooms enough for all of us.” He headed into the nearest bedroom. Demeter followed, still feeling slightly nervous.

When she walked in, she stopped dead in her tracks. There was a large wardrobe tucked against the far end of the room, and a bed that was roughly a full-size. Furry-looking leaves covered the bed, and they looked so soft that Demeter was tempted to lie down right then and there. Tumblebrutus grabbed her paw and motioned towards the window.

Next to the window, there was a rocking chair, as well as two bassinets. They were beautifully crafted, gleaming in the faint light from the window. “Oh wow,” she whispered.

“I think this is your room.” Tumblebrutus said with a smile. She nodded and sank backwards on the bed.

“I’m going to rest for now, I think.” She said quietly. They had slept very little recently, and it was beginning to catch up with her.

Tumblebrutus nodded. “Okay. I should do the same.” They shared a smile of relief, and Demeter finally felt some of the weight begin to ease off of her shoulders.

Even if the Zephyrans didn’t want her there, the tree had given her its blessing. She looked up at the wood ceiling and smiled. “Thank you,” she whispered.

In the light of the brilliant moon, sleep came quickly. For the first time in months, Demeter slept deeply and peacefully, and had no dreams.

When she awoke, she felt refreshed, her spirit rejuvenated and prepared for the future. She sat up and stretched, and then looked down at her clothes in distaste. She had woken up in what she had slept in, and most of their clothes in the bag were dirty by that point – they had had no opportunity to do any laundry since they went on the run. Her eyes landed on the wardrobe in the corner, and she opened it out of curiosity. To her surprise, there were several dresses and tunics that looked like they would fit her perfectly. They were made out of some kind of shimmery material that felt softer than silk under her fingers. She grabbed a green tunic and a pair of leggings before venturing off in search of a shower and some food.

She heard voices below her, echoing up the large staircase, but her eyes caught on something in the room next to hers. When she saw a head of white fur, she rushed in. Jade was asleep in the bed, curled around a pillow in his usual fashion. He looked much better, only a little pale, and no fever. His arm was thickly bandaged, and he was sleeping deeply. She didn’t wake him, only combed her fingers through the fur on his head and smiled at him. “Thank Selene,” She whispered.

When she went down to the main floor, she found Mistoffelees and Ada having an animated discussion. There was a bowl of fragrant fruit in between them, and the smell made Demeter’s stomach growl audibly. They both turned at the sound and smiled at her.

“Good morning!” Misto exclaimed and leapt up to give her a hug. “Did you sleep well?” He inquired, squeezing her paws. Demeter smiled fondly at him. She had missed her little brother.

“I did,” she said. “This place is truly wonderful. But now I’m pretty hungry, and I could use a bath.” She admitted. 

Mistoffelees guided her over to the table and sat down across from her. He looked better than he had in ages – she had almost gotten used to seeing him looking constantly wan and tired, stretched thin from the efforts of keeping them all safe and using his magic literally 100% of the time. Now, he looked much calmer and well-rested, and the color had returned to his cheeks. She was so glad to see it.

Ada set the bowl of fruit on the table in front of her. It smelled so good, she immediately snatched up a green fruit with flesh that was soft like a peach. When she bit into it, she had to keep from moaning out loud. “This is amazing,” she mumbled around the mouthful of fruit flesh. Sweet with the perfect hint of tang, it was so juicy that she had to wipe her chin. Ada smiled again, and Mistoffelees giggled.

“They’re also pretty filling, I’ve found,” he said. “I only need maybe two and then my stomach is pretty full for a while.”

Ada nodded. “The fruit from the narowas tree was given to my people to give us energy. We often have them at the break of the sun, or – what did you call it, Mistoffelees?”

“Breakfast,” Misto answered. 

Demeter nodded and looked over at the Zephyran. Far from the mistrusting gazes of her kin, Ada gazed back at her serenely, with no hint of fear or aggression in her eyes. Demeter couldn’t help but ask. “Why aren’t you afraid of me like everyone else seems to be? Don’t get me wrong, I’m grateful that at least one of you doesn’t hate me, but –“ she trailed off, and then reached into the bowl for another narowas fruit.

When Ada answered, she got a faraway look in her eyes. “Many Zephyrans have forgotten this in the face of the terrible premonition that Vis received. But I am also a foreteller. I also received a vision. Mine filled me with hope and anticipation for our guests.” She glanced over at Misto, and her eyes glimmered with admiration. “I saw peace restored to our world and to yours. I saw Mistoffelees, standing tall on a field of battle. I saw your children, fighting to make the world better. And I knew that you were meant to be here.” She looked slightly embarrassed but lifted her chin higher in determination.

Demeter smiled, and looked back over at Mistoffelees, who had turned slightly pink. “Well, that’s good enough for me. Although it’s difficult for me to imagine Misto on any kind of battlefield.” He stuck his tongue out at her, and they both laughed.

Once she was full, she cleared her throat and stood, her new clothes in hand. “I am in desperate need of a wash. Is there somewhere I can go?”

“Oh, yeah, you’d better go ahead and get on that. There’s a spring I’ll show you to.” Mistoffelees hopped to his feet, looking excited. “They’ve gone to get everyone else, so this’ll be a full treehouse tonight.”

Demeter grinned. “Good.” She said simply.

When they headed outside, she saw Tumblebrutus sitting on the grass in front of the tree. His head was cast upwards, and he was searching the skies. He had also changed into different clothes: he was wearing a dark tunic and soft-looking pants. He didn’t move, didn’t even seem aware of their approach until Demeter placed a hand on his shoulder. “Tumble, did you sleep at all?” She asked, concerned. When he turned to look up at her, the dark circles were still heavy under his eyes.

He shrugged. “Couldn’t.” His eyes looked haunted as they turned back to the sky, and Demeter got the hint that he had tried to sleep, and he had likely been plagued with nightmares.

She exchanged a glance with Mistoffelees and said, “I’ll come and sit with you when I come back, okay?” Tumblebrutus nodded, and they set off for the spring. Ada stayed behind, settling down next to Tumble and engaging him in light conversation.

“Once Pounce gets here, he’ll be better.” Mistoffelees said as they walked.

“When will that be, exactly?” Demeter asked.

“Any time, probably. Depends on when they’re found. I offered to help, seeing as how I actually have a link with all of them, but I was turned down. At least I know no one is seriously injured. Jade got the worst of it, I’m sure from protecting you, the big idiot. Here we are.” The spring was hidden from view by large rocks, but steam billowed out from the entrance. The pool was deep and dark green, and the water shimmered invitingly.

After Mistoffelees sat down, facing the other direction, of course, Demeter pulled off her dirty clothes and sank into the water. “Wow,” she sighed. It was incredibly warm, almost too warm, but it felt so good. She floated for a few minutes, allowing the aches and pains of her body to float away.

“I know,” Mistoffelees laughed. “It’s amazing.”

Once she felt adequately clean, she climbed out. There were some large towels folded nearby, and when she picked one up, she realized it was a leaf, incredibly soft and warm. “They use the trees for everything, don’t they?” She remarked as she toweled off.

“They do,” Mistoffelees answered. “It’s a symbiotic relationship. The trees give them pretty much everything, and they feed the trees.”

Demeter briskly rubbed at the fur on her head. “How do they feed the trees?”

“No idea.” They both laughed together. Once Demeter was dressed, they headed back to the tree together, hand in hand.

Tumblebrutus and Ada were sitting where they had left them. Ada waved cheerily at them, but Tumble more or less ignored them. Mistoffelees disappeared into the tree, likely checking on Jade, and Demeter settled down next to Tumble. She took his hand and squeezed it in both of hers, and he smiled at her distractedly. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at the sky with him.

They did not have long to wait after that. It was nearly midday when the sky overhead glimmered unnaturally. Abruptly, a Zephyran seemed to drop out of thin air, and they were not alone. Clinging to their sides were three Jellicles.

When they came closer, Demeter spotted Bombalurina looking irate, Jemima looking terrified, and Etcetera looking rather delighted. Tumblebrutus exhaled, but his face read neither disappointment nor any great deal of relief. When they landed on the ground, the three girls sank to their knees. “Holy shit.” Bombalurina said.

The Zephyran regarded them with no small degree of humor. He was tall and burly, with thick wings of smoky gray shot through with embers of red. “You’ll be fine, once the feeling comes back in your legs.” He chuckled, and then took off.

“Thank you,” Jemima said weakly after him. Then they were struggling to their feet, and Demeter and Tumblebrutus hurried over. He pulled his sister close and they hugged for a long moment. Demeter and Bombalurina also exchanged hugs, and then Demeter made sure that Etcetera was alright.

Etcetera giggled. “That was amazing,” she said, still sounding out of breath.

“Oh, thank Selene,” that was Mistoffelees now, hurrying out of the tree to greet them. After hugging and inspecting each of them in turn to make sure they were alright, he offered to show them the treehouse, but they decided to wait outside. Well, it was really Bombalurina who decided.

“I’m sure you’re going to explain what in the hell is going on once everyone gets here, and I’m going to wait until then. Hello, I’m Bombalurina, pleased to meet you.” She held out a hand to Ada, who took it tentatively. She was starting to look slightly nervous around so many Jellicles.

They settled back on the ground, this time with Mistoffelees after many reassurances that Jade was just fine, he just needed to stay inside for now. Jemima curled up next to her brother, and while they waited, Etcetera told them all about their month in South America. No wonder they all looked so tan. Demeter was bitterly jealous and told them so.

Less than half an hour after the first group, another Zephyran suddenly appeared with Alonzo, Rumpleteazer and Electra. Short and stout with soft-looking grey wings, the Zephyran took off almost immediately after landing. Alonzo immediately sagged to the ground, holding a hand to his side with a grimace. When Mistoffelees inspected it, he tutted in sympathy. “You’ll need to have one of the healers look at this. The last month has not done well for it. Have you been in a lot of pain?” Alonzo tried to shrug it off, but the lines around his eyes and mouth told a different story, as did Rumpleteazer and Electra as they rolled their eyes. “I can help for now, at least.” Mistoffelees pressed a paw to the wound, and as it glowed, Alonzo went limp with relief.

“Wow. Thanks,” he said breathlessly. The Zephyran reappeared with bottles of salve and bandages in her arms. She busied herself with looking after Alonzo’s wound. Jemima and some others looked on with no small degree of fascination, while Electra and Etcetera reunited happily.

After she had gotten her hugs in, however, Electra whirled around, still grasping Etcy’s hand. “Where the hell is Jade?” She demanded.

“He’s upstairs,” Mistoffelees said. “He got wounded, but he’s doing fine. He just needs to rest.”

“I want to see him.” Her tone booked no room for arguments, and she followed Mistoffelees upstairs. Bombalurina tagged along but was back in a matter of minutes.

“He’s fine. Wants to come down and join us.” She rolled her eyes and settled back next to Demeter. Sure enough, a couple of minutes later, Mistoffelees and Electra reemerged with Jade in tow. He seemed pale but alert, and his arm was thickly coated with a sweet-smelling salve and wrapped in cloths. After exchanging smiles with the others, he settled down between Misto and Electra. He did not look up for much conversation, and rested his head on Misto’s shoulder instead, closing his eyes.

Once the Zephyran healer had given Alonzo’s wound the same treatment as Jade’s arm, she stood. “Do not aggravate your wound, and you will be fine,” she said simply, before taking off and flying away.  
Alonzo nodded. “Thanks,” he said weakly to thin air. This was met with some laughter.

Bombalurina rolled her eyes. “We just waiting for the last group then?”

“Yep.” After Misto’s confirmation, they settled down and waited. Jemima clutched Tumble’s hand tightly. They both were missing their boys.

After another hour or so of hushed conversations and nervous glances to the sky, the third and final Zephyran appeared. She was tall and statuesque, with ebony feathers and huge wings, black as pitch. Mungojerrie, Victoria and Pouncival clung to her, and when she landed, Jerrie groaned and fell backwards onto the soft grass. “I hate flying,” he complained loudly.

The Zephyran looked down at him disdainfully and took off without another word. Victoria and Pouncival blinked up at the sudden departure, looking confused and rather green, but otherwise unharmed. Despite his complaints, Mungojerrie, too, was fine. When he sat up, he was nearly bowled over by Rumpleteazer. Jemima followed behind closely. Mistoffelees and Demeter were right behind them to greet their sister.

“Oh, thank Selene,” Tumblebrutus whispered, and rushed over to Pouncival. He pulled him into his arms, and they hugged each other tightly. “I was so worried.”

“Me too,” Pounce said roughly. Tears spilled out of his eyes, and he pushed Tumble back so he could look at him. “Did you sleep at all?” He asked, trying to look cross.

Tumblebrutus laughed. “No, I don’t think so. Are you okay?” Everyone was exchanging hugs and greetings, and he could tell that Mistoffelees was itching to greet Pouncival, but he was starting to turn greener around the gills.

Pounce shook his head, but before he could utter another word, he turned and threw up onto the ground. Hardly anything came up, and he was soon dry heaving and shivering, looking miserable. 

Mistoffelees settled next to him and ran his fingers through the fur on his head. “Hey Pouncie,” he said, trying to smile. “What’s going on?” His fingers glowed as he felt Pouncival’s forehead for warmth, trying to instill some peace. Demeter settled on his other side, and Victoria was right behind her. With a start, Tumblebrutus realized that everyone was crowding around, looking concerned.

Pouncival groaned, and rested his head on Tumble’s chest. “Everyone just watched me puke,” he answered quietly.

Tumblebrutus turned to look at Mungojerrie, who was hovering just behind him, looking anxious. “How long has he been sick?” He didn’t mean for it to sound accusatory, but by the way Jerrie recoiled, it evidently came out that way.

“About a week,” Victoria answered. Alonzo was sitting next to her, and her arm was wrapped around his shoulders.

Pouncival pushed everyone away. “I’m fine,” he said, starting to look slightly irritated at the attention. “I’ll be fine,” he amended at Tumblebrutus’s cross look. “It was probably just some bad food, or the stress, or both. If it keeps up, I’ll see a doctor, or a healer, or whatever. I’m sure they have healers here. Speaking of here, why don’t you tell us what’s going on, Misto?”

Mistoffelees had been scanning Pouncival’s body to make sure he was okay, and he had to push the look of shock off of his face when everyone turned to look at him. More than one Jellicle immediately looked suspicious, so he forced a weak smile on his face and cleared his throat. He avoided narrowed eyes and looked for Ada. She was standing apart from them, looking nervous. When they made eye contact, she smiled reassuringly at him, but mouthed, “Hurry.”

“Okay, I should tell you before the eldest gets here. No doubt she’ll be here to tell you everything, but it should come from me, I think. So, this is Eos, named after their main god, of the dawn. The people who saved you are called Zephyrans, after one of the titans of wind. Obviously, they have feathers and wings, and possess the power to fly. Some of them can also see into the future, and I’m sure they have other abilities that I am not aware of yet, but I’ve only been here a few days longer than you all have.

“This is the only place that is completely shrouded from Macavity, probably in the entire universe. I’ll get to why in a second, but it’s sort of another world.”

“Like another planet?” Mungojerrie was dumbfounded, mouth hanging open and eyes bulging, and he wasn’t the only one. They all looked shocked, not having had any idea that such a concept was actually, in fact, a reality.

Mistoffelees shook his head. “No, not quite. It’s more like it’s on another plane of existence. Closely connected with ours but separated. That’s why the sky looks shimmery, like the barriers that I created when we were in Canada. Only these were created by something much older, and they are much more powerful. I guess you could think of it like Earth as being like a soap bubble, and Eos is a much smaller bubble clinging to the larger one.

“This world is similar to ours, in the same way that Zephyrans and Jellicles are similar yet different. I don’t know if they originated here, or if they came here, and I don’t know if we originated here or there. But the Zephyrans and Jellicles were once closely aligned and lived together in harmony. It was only after Macavity went south that they retreated here permanently and burned the memory of it forever from Macavity’s mind, as well as any future Macavitys. That’s why it’s such a big secret; that’s why I couldn’t tell you anything. If I had told you anything, we definitely would not have been let in.”

“But you knew about this place?” Rumpleteazer asked, looking confused.

Mistoffelees nodded. “Yes, any magical Jellicles are usually made aware. There aren’t many of us, but the Deuteronomys are always made aware, and acquainted with Pan in case there is any need for communication.”

“Wait,” Etcetera broke in, “Deuteronomys? As in, plural?”

“Yes,” Mistoffelees had had his suspicions, and decidedly did not look at Pouncival as he answered. “Like Macavity, Deuteronomy is a title that is passed down. Unlike Macavity, it doesn’t travel through bloodlines. Likely, one of our future kids has already been chosen for the title.”

“Wow,” Demeter murmured, her arm wrapped around her belly.

“I know,” he smiled at her. “Imagine what a Macavity and Deuteronomy could do, raised together from childhood.”

“One thing at a time, Misto,” Bombalurina reminded him.

They were interrupted by a flutter of wings. Mistoffelees turned around to see Pan, flanked by Vero and another tall Zephyran with a steely glare. Just behind Vero’s shoulder, Vis shifted from foot to foot, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but there. He exchanged glances with Ada, who stood to join Mistoffelees. Vero kept his good eye on Demeter, and Pan surveyed the Jellicles in front of her. They all fell silent and stared at her; they got the impression that she was not one to be trifled with.

“Welcome to Eos,” she spread her hands out in greeting, and her black wings snapped to attention with them. “I am Pan. We are grateful that you have arrived safely. You all have been granted protection under our skies, thanks in no small part to Mistoffelees, and to your leader, Deuteronomy.” She lowered her hands and looked at each of them in turn. Her eyes were stern and also eternally sad. “However, I must inform you of events that have transpired that cast somewhat of a shadow upon your arrival.”

“Pan, please,” Mistoffelees interrupted, but Pan lifted a hand to silence him.

“They must know, Mistoffelees.” She glared at him until he stepped back. When she turned towards Vis, taking his hand and pulling him forward, Misto sank down next to Jade.

“What’s happening?” Jade whispered.

“Nothing good.” Mistoffelees answered.

“This is Vis. He has been blessed with the gift of foresight, and he has seen what is to become of our home, should you all be allowed to linger.” The young Zephyran trembled; he never seemed to look anything other than terrified, all the times Mistoffelees had seen him. After seeing his vision, however, he didn’t really blame him. He wondered how many visions Vis had seen, and then he glanced at Ada. For the first time, he was fervently glad that he had never been blessed with that particular gift.

After an encouraging look from Pan, Vis raised his hands, palms facing out towards them. His wings spread out slowly, until he was standing completely at attention. His white palms began to glow slightly.

The vision hit them all at once. In the middle of a vast forest, a group of red trees had been converted into a village of houses. Jellicle and Zephyran children played together in the woods. They all saw older versions of themselves, preparing for a party. Spreading out blankets for a fantastic feast under the stars. Cooking strange-looking dishes and laughing and smiling.

They saw everyone crowded around a tall cake, singing. The twins smiled and held hands, basking in the warm night and the love of their family. Already taller than their mother, the boy had a shock of red fur, but both shared their father’s dark eyes. Other children were gathered around as well: several girls with beautiful white fur. A youth with spotted-and-striped fur and a shy smile. A girl with black fur and big blue eyes, sitting with her younger twin brothers.

The smell of something burning, long after everyone had gone to bed. The shimmery boundary shuddering and boiling, crumbling before their eyes. The sounds of screams as twisted rat-like creatures swarmed through the forest, burning trees as they went. Zephyrans fighting, dying alongside the trees.

Macavity, stalking through the trees. A twisted and deformed figure, any trace of humanity long since bled away. Bent over the body of Vero the Protector, the silvery liquid of soul’s blood dripping from thin lips. A shrill laugh echoing through the corpses of trees.

They saw themselves, their children lying on the floor of the forest. Consumed by fire, eaten alive by rats, their souls free for the taking. Throats slit, blood spilled, screams dying in the sound of the roaring fire. This world and all worlds ending in blood and flame.

The vision ended abruptly. Pouncival was not the only one who stumbled away to vomit this time. Mistoffelees glared at Pan, furious. He opened his mouth to speak, but Ada beat him to it.

“They did not have to see that” She hissed, speaking for the first time since the arrival of the Jellicles. Some of them turned to look at her, horror still in their eyes. “Mistoffelees was going to tell them. Why did you show them that?”

“They needed to see.” Pan said simply. She turned to leave but offered one last parting remark. “Remember what we agreed upon, Mistoffelees.” And then she took off, Vero and the other Zephyran close behind her.

Vis stood there for a moment longer. He looked at each of them, as shaken and frightened as they were. “I am sorry,” he breathed out, and then his wings beat furiously, taking him far away as quickly as he could manage.

They all sat in silence for a beat longer, hardly daring to breathe. Then Bombalurina said in a hushed voice, “What the hell are we going to do?”

No one had an answer for her.


	8. Brief Peace Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new discovery threatens to unravel the tentative peace our heroes have established.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, if there's anyone out there who actually cares about this fic...
> 
> I would like to offer my deepest and most heartfelt apologies.
> 
> I never meant for this to wait as long as it did. Scroll down to the bottom for a TL;DR but basically I was struggling with parts of this chapter. It is true that it has already all been written out, but my friend and co-creator and I have basically created a whole other world attached to the Cats universe, and all of these characters have human personas, different human names, different human lives, etc. There are a few OC's introduced in this chapter that are based wholly in that world, and trying to figure out how to fit them into a more Cats-centric universe was kind of a mind-effer for me. I decided to change all of their names to their Jellicle names because I thought that maybe people would like a fic with the actual characters in it. I know that I would as a reader.
> 
> The other problem is this whole damn corona situation. I haven't been able to see my co-creator in quite some time, especially since I am a teacher and my job is relatively high risk (I see roughly 100 students a week). So I kind of had to figure it out on my own. So finally I did, and here you go. My job is also pretty taxing, but I found myself with a random four day weekend thanks to bad weather, so I found myself coming back to this once again.
> 
> TL;DR: Life got in the way, and I'm sorry.
> 
> Some OC's are introduced or at least mentioned in this chapter who are pretty important, just in case you are OC-adverse. ALSO MPREG IS MENTIONED IN THIS CHAP AS WELL AS THE REST OF THE FIC. Don't ask me how it happens. It just does in my universe. It's not explicit, but it's there. If someone is related to someone you don't expect or someone behaves in a way that you don't expect, keep in mind that this is all extremely AU. This is resulting from YEARS of my co-creator and myself playing Beanie Babies together, establishing our own universe. And I love this fic to death and I hope that someone out there will as well.
> 
> And if you really were excited for this, know that now that I have figured out those lil kinks, the rest of the fic should come more quickly.
> 
> Just as a reminder:  
> Families (listed in order of age):  
> Plato, Jade and Electra  
> Demeter, Mistoffelees and Victoria (Mistoffelees & Victoria are twins)  
> Bombalurina and Pouncival  
> Tumblebrutus and Jemima  
> Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer  
> Alonzo and Etcetera
> 
> Relationships:  
> Plato/Demeter  
> Jade/Mistoffelees  
> Pouncival/Tumblebrutus  
> Mungojerrie/Jemima  
> Alonzo/Victoria  
> Electra/Etcetera

No one felt much like talking that evening. After a month of being stuck with the same people, everyone was more than ready to be with their spouses and family. Rumpleteazer sat under the stars with Ada, talking late into the night about her people and their customs. She was trying to get the vision out of her mind, and Ada gave her a sense of comfort, especially after she shyly showed her the vision that she had also received.

Some fell asleep quickly, exhausted from the stressful months that they had endured. Demeter stayed awake long into the night, fretting over her babies. She couldn’t get their faces from the vision out of her mind. Each so like their father: tall, statuesque, with dark, untrusting eyes. Thankfully, the girl had her gold and black fur, which meant that she was safe, but the boy had the violently bright red and black fur that marked him as a future Macavity. Her arm curled around her belly, and she declared quietly, “I’m not going to let anyone hurt you.” To her great shock, she suddenly felt something like butterflies in her belly. The kittens were moving for the first time. She smiled tearfully and closed her eyes. “I wish you could see them, Plato,” she whispered. “I wish so badly that you could be here with me. I miss you so much.”

When Demeter slept that night, she dreamt of Plato, watching her with that sad expression. He was nearly close enough to touch, but always just out of reach. Every time she thought she had reached him, a flash of light blinded her, and he was gone. Then she would turn around to see him waiting again, still watching her. Blood streaked down the side of his face, and he reached out for her, but she could not reach him.

The strongest image from the dream was a pure white room. There was no furniture and no door, and Plato was there. He was sitting cross-legged on the ground in front of her. He had burns on his wrists and a crooked smile. He was dressed all in white, and when she tried to reach for him, he dissolved.

She awoke from the dream suddenly, his last words from the dream still lingering in her ears, “I’m always here, Dem.” She woke up crying, confused. Once again, she felt butterflies inside her belly, and she gained comfort from that. Then Misto was there, drawn by the sounds of distress that she had made. He ran his fingers through her hair, his fingers leaving trails of calming energy that allowed her to slip back into sleep.

Mistoffelees drifted through the house, checking in on everyone. Now that they were all here, he could not sleep. He felt wound up and wanted to make sure that no one was having nightmares. Everyone had long since gone to sleep, even Rumpleteazer. Tumblebrutus was finally, blissfully asleep, content now that Pouncival was lying next to him. Most he just glanced in on, but after helping Demeter back to sleep, he decided to do one fell swoop. He closed his eyes and concentrated. An aura of calm and love grew out of his chest, growing and budding until it enveloped the whole tree. Everyone breathed a little easier. Alonzo hugged Victoria closer to his chest. Mungojerrie smiled in his sleep. The furrow in Electra’s brow eased.

Jade blinked sleepily up at him when he returned to bed. “Where’d you go?” He slurred, looking nearly cross-eyed from the effects of the medicine and Misto’s magic, but he refused to sleep until he had come back. Mistoffelees had to smile fondly at him.

“Just checking up on everyone,” he whispered, and pulled Jade over until he was practically on top of him, his head resting on Misto’s chest. He didn’t resist and wrapped his good arm around Misto’s waist. He fell asleep almost immediately, and finally, lulled by the sounds of his easy breathing, Mistoffelees followed him into dreamland.

~

For the next few days, they all laid low, regaining energy and comfort from their surroundings. Most of them tried to put the vision out of their minds, at least temporarily.

It was not far from any of their minds, however hard they tried to banish it. More than one Jellicle began to suffer from nightmares, no matter how lovely and peaceful their new home was. Some would flit back and forth between bedrooms, too used to having everyone in a shared space. Most nights, Mistoffelees would get up at least once to check on everyone. Jade grumbled each time he left, but the medicine had a powerful effect on him, making him sleep hard at night and feel drowsy throughout the day. Although the poison had been entirely chased from his system, his fingers were still numb, often tingling uncomfortably. The medicine did not help that symptom, so he stopped taking it after a few days, tired of being so out of it.

The world of Eos was beautiful, there was no doubt about it. The very air itself had a refreshing tinge of sweetness to it. Fresh fruit and water were everywhere, and they all benefitted from their new diets. Color returned to their faces, and tentative smiles reappeared on a few as well.

Ada came by every day, bringing a basket of different fruit each time she appeared. She always had a million questions about their world and was more than happy to answer any questions that they had about Eos. On the third day, she came with two other Zephyrans. They both looked tentative and nervous, but they wanted to meet the mysterious Jellicle visitors. One was a young male named Das, not much younger than Vis. He had light, butterscotch-colored feathers, with matching warm golden eyes that glittered with fascination about the world they had come from. The girl that accompanied him, Vaya, was shyer than he was, but she was devoted to Ada. Vaya’s eyes were chocolate brown, and her feathers were patterned not unlike a doe’s: brown with white spots peppering her wings. Both of them looked nervous around the Jellicles, but they relaxed slightly once they realized how friendly they were. Rumpleteazer, Etcetera and Victoria especially spoke to them often, trying to make them feel welcome.

Demeter did not miss how formal they were around some of them, especially Mistoffelees and herself. She suspected that Ada had shown them her vision, which had something to do with Misto being a big brave hero on some battlefield. It almost made her smile, but seeing their amazed eyes watching her baby brother, she began to be nervous. She couldn’t imagine Mistoffelees on a battlefield, but what if that’s what it had to come to?

On the morning after their arrival, Mistoffelees knew it wouldn’t be fair for him to hide the truth any longer. Pouncival had gotten sick two more times that night and early morning, and it didn’t look like he would be feeling better any time soon. In fact, Misto knew he wouldn’t.

Tumblebrutus looked close to panicking as Pouncival laid back on the couch in the living space. Although it was made out of wood, it had been smoothed so completely and covered with a large number of blanket-like leaves, so it was as comfortable as any couch from their world. Victoria and Demeter waited nearby, looking anxious. Bombalurina perched on the side of the couch, and Mungojerrie hovered in the corner, looking like he wanted to help. Everyone else gathered in the dining area, trying not to look like they were listening intently.

“What if you can’t find out what’s wrong with him?” Tumblebrutus was pacing.

Mistoffelees had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. “They have healers here, Tumble. If I can’t figure out what’s wrong, I’ll go get one of them, okay?”

“Tum, for heaviside’s sake, sit down. You’re giving me a headache.” Pouncival groused.

It was more for show than anything. Mistoffelees already knew that Pouncival was pregnant, but he knew that if they found out that he had kept it from them, even just for a few hours, Pounce would be pretty upset. So he relaxed his mind, placed his paw on his forehead and began scanning his body.

The kit was still relatively new, barely four weeks old. It had likely been conceived right at the end of October, one of their last nights in Canada together. It was doing just fine, but Mistoffelees sent it a little more magic to make sure that it would grow up healthy and strong. Then he opened his eyes and smiled at the two of them.

“Well, I can confidently say that there’s nothing wrong with you.” Tumblebrutus stopped pacing, and they both stared at him. “You’re pregnant, Pounce.”

Pounce’s face went blank. Tumblebrutus stared at Mistoffelees in shock. “W-what?” He asked hoarsely.

Misto nodded and looked back and forth between them. “Yep. Halloween?”

Pouncival nodded dumbly and looked up to Tumblebrutus, who immediately came and sat down next to him. Mistoffelees glanced over at his sisters, who were wearing matching smiles. Demeter was even tearing up slightly. The dining room had gone suspiciously silent.

Tumblebrutus took Pouncival’s paw between his own and squeezed it. “This is a good thing. Right?” He said tentatively. Mistoffelees had to restrain from rolling his eyes fondly. Typical - the first thing Tumble thought of was how Pounce was handling it.

For a long moment, Pouncival stared at him, his face neutral. Then he nodded slightly, and a small smile tugged at the corner of his lip. “Yes,” he said quietly, then with more feeling, “Of course.”

Tumblebrutus laughed and pulled him up into a hug. They rocked back and forth, and then Pouncival pulled away and looked at Mistoffelees. “Can I see it?” He asked timidly. Misto was more than happy to oblige. Once both of them got a good look at the tiny kit, which hardly even looked like a baby yet, they were both crying but smiling. The rest of the group rushed over to offer hugs and congratulations. The mood was definitely lifted after that. Even in the face of foretold destruction, the thought of a new baby in the near future was enough to make even Bombalurina smile. Jamie thought of the striped-and-spotted young Tom they had seen in the vision, and his tentative smile grew stronger, then faded.

On the fourth day, Vero walked into their home unexpectedly. Everyone was gathered in the living and dining space, and they all went silent when he entered. He was not a Zephyran that was inclined to drop by for a casual visit, and they all knew that there was something wrong.

“Something has happened,” he announced. “Please stay in your home until further notice. I am sure that it is nothing, but we must take every precaution.” Without another word of explanation, he strode out, taking off before Mistoffelees could even follow him to ask what was wrong.

“Well, he’s certainly not the chatty sort,” Bombalurina snarked.

“What do you think is going on?” Alonzo asked.

Mistoffelees shrugged. “Wish I knew.”

He did not have to wait long. A few hours later, Vero came back. “Mistoffelees,” he announced, “We have need of you. Please come with me.” 

Once again, he left immediately, not giving Misto any time. He was forced to jump up and follow behind quickly, shooting a quick, “I’ll let you know what’s going on as soon as I can,” behind him before running out the door. Luckily, Vero chose to walk to their destination rather than fly, which spared Mistoffelees the indecency of having to cling to him.

Vero led him to a big, squat tree with one large room inside. Pan was sitting inside alone, and she looked severe and stern. Her black wings were so large, the longest feathers curled around her like a cloak. When he entered, Vero stayed outside, guarding the entrance. “Please sit,” she gestured, and Mistoffelees sat down cross-legged in front of her.

Between them on the ground was a small orb, smaller than a baseball. It was an intense blue-green color, and it was glowing, pulsing like a heartbeat. “Do you know what this is?” Pan asked him.

Confused, Mistoffelees shook his head. Pan continued. “This is a message for you. It arrived this morning without any warning or any consent from myself. Do you have any idea who may try to contact you?” Once again, he shook his head, and she looked at him hard. Even though she was looking at him sternly, he could detect a hint of nervousness in her large dark eyes, and he swallowed hard. Whatever this message was, she did not like the implications.

“I’m sorry,” he spoke, “I don’t know. Nobody knows where we are except for Deuteronomy. Is it from him?”

She shook her head, and her wings ruffled. “No. There are a few peculiarities about this particular message. There have been safeguards placed on it so that only you may have access, and others if and only if you grant permission. I would have you see it now, and then you will show it to me.”

Mistoffelees shook his head. “I’m sorry, I don’t know how –“

Pan interrupted by lifting the orb. “Take it in your hands and close your eyes.”

He took it from her and closed his eyes. Immediately, he could see the orb glow suddenly and brilliantly, even from behind his eyelids. Then it was like he was receiving a vision.

In front of his mind’s eye sat a young teenage boy. He was sitting in the middle of a dark forest, and he looked around nervously before speaking. He was thin, much too thin, like he had gone too long without a good night’s sleep and a warm meal. White fur brushed into his eyes, which he pushed back impatiently, and his eyes struck Mistoffelees. They were the same color as the sphere that sat in his hand, expressive and brilliant blue-green. He looked just like Jade, although he couldn’t have been older than fourteen. His fur was nearly completely white, but for the tips of his ears, which were black.

“It’s the twenty-second of September, in the year 2037.” He began speaking, looking straight into Nick’s eyes. With a jolt, Nick realized that if this was real, it was, in fact, a message from the future. “This message is intended for Mistoffelees. You’re the only one who can access this. If you are in any kind of trouble, this message will self-destruct. No one will receive this information unless you have given them permission under your own free will.” He sounded almost like he was reciting something, and then his shoulders slumped forward. “Mistoffelees – Dad.” He spoke frankly. “I don’t even know if you’re going to get this. I don’t know what else to do.” He looked away and appeared as though he was blinking away tears. “I need your help. We need help. Really bad. We’re on the run, and it’s only a matter of time before he finds us.” He took a deep breath and sat up straight, attempting to banish away the tears.

“My name is Caelestis Boreas. It’s the year 2037, and almost everyone I love is dead.

“There are only four of us left. On the twins’ birthday, he found us. He killed almost everyone and destroyed our home. We were forced to run away, and we’ve been running ever since. It’s been three years.” He paused for a long moment, covered his face with his paws and breathed deeply. When he looked back at Mistoffelees, the look on his face was devastating. “I lost you. You, and papa. I lost my brother and sister. I lost my cousins, my aunts and uncles, my friends. We’ve been on the run, but I know we can’t do anything but run. He’s too powerful, and if he gets ahold of us, any one of us, it’s all over. And we don’t know what to do. Cairon likes to think he has a plan, but I know that he’s as scared as I am.

“If you get this message, please. We need help. It’s only a matter of time before he finds us. I know you can find us. This message will act as a link directly to me, and only you can use it.” He turned to glance over his shoulder one more time, and then turned back. “But I gotta warn you, if you manage to find a way here – be ready to convince the others. We’ve been hiding and running for so long, and more than once, he’s sent people after us to try to trick us. Cairon and Tanwen will be a lot harder to convince than I will. They’re so angry and hurt, I don’t think Ari will be able to talk them out of doing something drastic.

“Please help us, dad. I don’t know what’s going to happen.” The young boy looked terrified, deep dark circles under his eyes and tears leaking down his cheeks. As the connection broke, that last expression was seared into Mistoffelees’ mind.

Pan was regarding him curiously as he opened his eyes. “You are crying.” She said simply.

Misto wiped his cheek, brushing away the tears. He had to collect himself, and she asked, “Who was it from?”

He sighed and looked up at her. “I think it was from my son.”

“From the future?” She looked surprised.

Mistoffelees nodded. “You can see it, it doesn’t matter.” She showed him how to let her watch it, and he focused his mind’s eye, allowing the sphere in his hand to be shared by others. He knew that Jade needed to see it.

After she watched it, Pan was silent for a moment. He took his chance. “Can you actually move back and forth in time?”

“I cannot, but there are others in our clan who can.” Pan said, “And I am assuming that in this child’s timeline, you were shown how to do this as well, and passed it on to him. He is, in fact, your child who is to be blessed with magical abilities. I recognized him as soon as I saw his face. His twin brother would have some abilities, but this one would even exceed your own powers.” Mistoffelees’ heart stopped. Twins. He tried to think about losing Victoria, and his eyes filled with yet more tears unbidden. His heart hurt for that poor child; even though he did not know his children yet, he felt an undeniable connection to Caelestis. He wanted to soothe his hurts, to feed him and comfort him and give him peace.

“Is there anything we can do for him?” His plea was simple. The answer, however, could not be.

Pan’s lips pressed together into a thin line. “It is possible for us to travel into the future, and the past as well. However, a person of substantial magical abilities must remain in the present, to act as an anchor. Presently, that pertains only to you. If you were to send anyone to help them, you would have to remain here to ensure that they would be able to return to this time. If they had no anchor, they could be lost forever.”

Mistoffelees shivered. He thought about that young boy and what he had said. Even though he hadn’t been born yet, was still a few years away from even being conceived, Misto felt a connection with him. He knew that he couldn’t leave that cry for help unanswered.


	9. Heart of Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made and executed, and this weird train keeps getting weirder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time travel is imminent. You have been warned.
> 
> Also: please check my profile for Spotify playlists I have created for various fic moods. I listen to them while I write, and they give me much inspiration :) for most of this fic, I have been listening to this one:   
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4QLGEfH6jwIhWe5lqmIJkG?si=5L4IEQOZSkSNIDsHzDT0Eg
> 
> Families (listed in order of age):  
> Plato, Jade and Electra  
> Demeter, Mistoffelees and Victoria (Mistoffelees & Victoria are twins)  
> Bombalurina and Pouncival  
> Tumblebrutus and Jemima  
> Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer  
> Alonzo and Etcetera
> 
> Relationships:  
> Plato/Demeter  
> Jade/Mistoffelees  
> Pouncival/Tumblebrutus  
> Mungojerrie/Jemima  
> Alonzo/Victoria  
> Electra/Etcetera
> 
> Current OC's:  
> Jade - Plato and Electra's middle brother.  
> Pan - leader of the Zephyran people  
> Vero - Zephyran protector  
> Vis - Vero's son and seer  
> Ada - Zephyran and seer  
> Das & Vaya - young Zephyrans  
> Dae - Zephyran and skilled time traveler  
> Cairon, Tanwen, Ari and Caelestis - children of the Jellicles  
> Alistair & Balthazar - only mentioned in this chapter but other Jellicles  
> Soleil & Althea - only mentioned, but Jade and Plato's mothers respectively

After many hours of discussion with Pan, Mistoffelees was finally free to head back to the treehouse. His heart was heavy, and the little sphere clutched in his fist felt like it weighed a thousand pounds. He knew what he wanted to do, knew what his heart was telling him to do, but even after all of those hours of deliberation, they still had no conceivable plan.

Pan was hardly any help. She turned down every single idea he had, declaring that he had not thought things through, and he didn’t know if sending anyone to the future was even a good idea. Granted, she was right, but he felt so fervently that that was what they needed to do. He just needed to get the rest of the plan in place, and he knew that he needed Jade and the others to help him.

It was still weird, knowing about his future children. The only name he had was Caelestis Boreas (what a mouthful), but apparently, he had a twin, and an older sister. Part of him felt uncomfortable with sharing this with Jade, as well. They had talked about having kids, but the events of the past year had put somewhat of a halt on any discussions. And here he was, about to show Jade a kid that he himself was going to have. Weird.

Etcetera must have seen him from the window in the living area of the treehouse, because she was there at the door to greet him when he approached. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him in behind her. “About time!” She exclaimed. Everyone else was sitting around, clearly waiting for him. They all brightened up and questions began firing left and right. Mistoffelees held up his paws for quiet, and everyone fell silent. Belatedly, he realized that they were all staring at the sphere, and he dropped his paws.

“Mis,” Demeter began slowly, “What is going on?”

“Yeah, is everything alright?” Alonzo looked worried.

“Was there some kind of break-in or something?”

“Yes and no,” Mistoffelees halfway answered Rumpleteazer’s question and went to sit down at the spot in the middle of the couch. They had clearly saved it for him, and Jade and Demeter were sat on either side of him. He held up the sphere so that they could all see it. “This is what broke in.”

“It’s beautiful,” Etcetera murmured.

Mistoffelees nodded and looked at the orb. Wherever his fingers touched it, the light glimmered slightly brighter. “Now, this is going to sound completely insane. But since everything that has happened up until this point has been pretty over the top crazy, just go with me.

“This is a message from the future. It was sent back to the past to find me, and it’s from my son. Well, our son.” He turned to Jade and looked at him nervously. He didn’t even want to look at everyone else’s faces of disbelief.

There was a long, long moment of silence. No one seemed to know what to say. Jade’s face had gone carefully blank, and his eyes moved from the sphere to Misto’s eyes and back. The sphere nearly matched his eyes, but it was slightly bluer. 

“Um.” Jemima said. “I-I’m sorry. What?” That broke the silence.

“The future?” Mungojerrie was in total disbelief.

Rumpleteazer shook her head. “I mean, aliens from another dimension is one thing, but time travel?”

“Well why not?” Pouncival commented. “Like Misto said, we’ve already gone so far off the trail of what we considered normal in our lives.”

“Still.” Tumblebrutus glanced at Jade, looking concerned. “How do you know that this is really from your son? How do you know it isn’t a trick?”

“Oh, yeah.” Mistoffelees took Jade’s paw and tipped the sphere into it. “Here. Each magical person has their own insignia. If you’re related, they’ll pretty closely resemble each other.” With one finger, he tapped the top of the sphere. A small stream of light shot out, forming a little s-shaped insignia that hovered just over the orb. “That’s his. This is mine.” With the forefinger of his other paw, Mistoffelees created a second shape next to the first. This one was purely blue in colour, the same blue as his eyes. The shapes were fairly similar to each other. He turned to the others. “Trust me, you can’t fake that. There’s no way Macavity could pull that off. The stench of his magic would be all over it.”

“It’s warm,” Jade commented, rolling the sphere around in his palm.

“Do you want to see it?” Mistoffelees asked. Jade looked up at him, and he bit his lip, looking tempted. “I can show it to everyone, but maybe you want to see it first?”

He nodded. “Why not?” He looked slightly nervous, but he clenched the sphere tighter in his paw. Mistoffelees closed his eyes and concentrated.

They all sat in silence and stared at Jade. His eyes were shut tight as he listened to Caelestis’s plea. When he finally looked at Mistoffelees, his eyes were wet. “So, he’s –“ he whispered.

Misto only nodded. Jade mouth thinned, and he handed the orb back to him. “Show it to the others,” he said quietly.

Not for the first time, the image of his future son lit up in Misto’s mind as it appeared in everyone else’s. He heard quiet gasps, but he focused on the image, taking in absolutely everything. Cael’s poor paws were bandaged, and he had scars on his arms and neck. His fur was the same white as Jade’s, although he could now see more black spots the longer he looked. The forest around him looked intimidating and old. It was impossible to tell where he was in the world, but there was the faintest glow of a campfire from somewhere behind him. His t-shirt was dirty, and there was a rip at the neck. Under the rip, the skin looked like it had been cut recently. Misto memorized all of this with hyper attention to detail.

As soon as the vision ended, they all turned back to the two of them. “So, in this future, the prophecy that Vis made came true.” Alonzo said.

“And they were the only ones who escaped. I’m assuming the twins are Cairon and Tanwen.” Rumpleteazer glanced over at Demeter, who nodded.

“Cairon is a family name.” She whispered.

“I wonder who Ari is,” Tumblebrutus mused quietly.

Mistoffelees shrugged. “I have an idea, but I’m not sure. There’s no way of knowing at this point.”

“What can we do?” Jade was beginning to get that determined glint in his eye, which bolstered Mistoffelees’ confidence. He sat up straighter, turning the orb over in his paws as he thought.

“Unless we come up with a really good plan, there’s not really anything we can do. The only thing I can think of is that someone needs to go to the future, but I wasn’t able to come up with much more than that. And unless we do, Pan won’t let us do anything at all.” Msitoffelees frowned as he recounted the terse arguments they had had a short while before.

“Could we do that? Go to the future, I mean.” Mungojerrie leaned forward, looking curious. More than one other Jellicle had a similar look in their eyes.

Mistoffelees nodded. “Apparently, some of the Zephyrans can time travel. That’s how this message got here, so evidently, we were taught and we taught our children. The main issue is that there needs to be someone who remains behind to act as an anchor. It didn’t sound like any Zephyrans could do that – in fact, she told me that I’m the only one who could at this point. If Deuteronomy were here, things would be different, but he’s not, so it’s a moot point.”

“So, if anyone goes to the future, it wouldn’t be you.” Alonzo looked concerned, and he wasn’t the only one. “I feel like if anyone were to go to the unknown future, it should be you.”

Mistoffelees shrugged. “There’s nothing for it. I would have to stay behind. Otherwise, whoever went to the future could potentially be stuck there.” The implications made everyone shiver.

They all fell silent for a long moment, and then Demeter looked over at Misto. “He sounded pretty hopeless about being able to defeat Macavity in their time.” He nodded, and she continued. “What if he thinks that they should come here somehow?”

“That was one of my first thoughts,” Mistoffelees answered, “And one of the quickest for Pan to shoot down.”

“But that might be our only option,” Mungojerrie argued. “We know Macavity isn’t as powerful as he could be. You said yourself that it was only a matter of time before he became powerful enough to breach the seals, back in Canada.”

“If we can convince Pan that bringing them back here wouldn’t instantly obliterate Eos or worse, lead Macavity straight here, then I agree.” Mistoffelees said. “It’s our best bet. But I need more answers.”

“What do you need to do?” Jade asked quietly.

“I need to see if I can get in contact with Deuteronomy. Maybe he can fill in some of the blanks.” They all nodded and watched him leave. Once he was out the door, he could hear fervent conversations erupt almost immediately. He hoped that they would be able to come up with a convincing argument for Pan because he was not confident.

He found a small clearing nearby where he was relatively hidden by the surrounding trees. Settling on the ground, he breathed deeply, focusing his mind's eye. Then he cast his mind outwards, searching.

“Mistoffelees? Is everything alright?”

“Deuteronomy.” He breathed a sigh of relief. “I need to talk to you.”

~

Later that evening, Pan showed up at their house, Vero and Vis behind her. She eyed Ada, sitting on the couch with Jade, but did not say anything. “Well, Mistoffelees?” She asked, her wings standing at attention. She looked huge in the space, hard and terrifyingly powerful. “Have you been able to come up with some kind of plan to deal with all of this?”

Mistoffelees nodded and stood up. “I spoke with Deuteronomy, who was able to clear some things up.” Pan suddenly looked alarmed at the implications, and he held his paws up in placation. “No, Deuteronomy and I have a special bond. It’s not something Macavity could breach. As far as I know,” he muttered under his breath. “Anyways, Deuteronomy was able to illuminate some things for me. Namely the sheer strength of the children in the future.

“I don’t know how he knows this, and I didn’t ask. I trust him. But you can probably verify this, which will lead me to another question. This barrier is too strong. It won’t just be about how powerful Macavity will be, right? Only one of incredible power could alert him to this place, even at his most powerful. Power like no one has ever seen, even an heir.”

Pan narrowed her huge eyes. “That is true.” She conceded.

“Then why didn’t you tell us that?” Mistoffelees drew himself up taller. The other Jellicles stood behind him, and he was flanked by Mungojerrie and Alonzo, who both looked angry. “That boy is going to be one of the most powerful forces this world has ever seen. Easily twice the strength of his father, according to Deuteronomy.”

“Do you really blame me?” Pan’s wings ruffled, and Vero stepped up until he was just behind her. Jade stepped forward to Mungojerrie's other side, glaring at him. Even though he was at least half a foot shorter than him, he didn’t back down. “I have to protect my people.”

“Your people are going to die unless we do something.” Jade retorted, turning his eyes to Pan. “In their future, they can’t even beat him. So, it has to be now or never. We have a way to get them here. If he’s twice as powerful as Plato was, he stands a fucking chance, doesn’t he?”

“And I’ll be with him.” Mistoffelees said. He had never used his magic to fight, but he knew it was possible. “And you said yourself that Caelestis is going to be more powerful than me, and he’s with them. So, what’s the problem?”

“The heir will be twice as powerful when he is at full strength,” Pan reminded them. “When he is twenty-five. Which he is not yet. And need I remind you that he is an heir? That fact does not endear him to me or my people. Macavity spent years persecuting us, and we have spent centuries hiding here because of him. Need I remind you that the only reason I allowed them in was because you threatened to leave, Mistoffelees? You threatened to leave and take Jade far away from this place. You are all blind to this, but I can only see the fire in that child, and how he carries the same blood and thirst for death in his belly as his grandfather, and as his –“ she stopped, feeling the tension rise in the room suddenly.

“As his what, Pan?” Mistoffelees stepped forward, trying to put himself between her and the others. Mungojerrie had gone still and silent next to him, cold fury on his face. He couldn’t see anyone else, but he had no doubt that Electra and Jade were wearing matching expressions. Pan shook her head and took a step back.

Vero snorted derisively. “As his father, naturally.” Pan looked at him sharply, and he shut up, but continued to look sullen and angry.

Mungojerrie growled, and all of the Jellicles began to look very angry. Surprisingly, however, it was Demeter who stepped forward. She wore an expression of cold fury but remained calm. “How dare you.” She said quietly. The room went completely silent. She regarded Pan, and then Vero. “You know nothing. You only assume. You pretend to value Deuteronomy’s opinions, and yet you remain unchanged in yours.

“Plato was a good Tom. The best.” When she spoke his name, tears filled her eyes, but she pressed forward. Even as she cried, her voice remained steely. “He was proof that you can change, and you can aspire to be something greater than anyone expects you to be. He was raised with a mother who loved him, and a brother and sister who relied on him. He needed some help, yes, but he figured it out. Don’t you dare diminish him or make him out to be something that he most certainly was not. All he ever wanted to do was to fix what had come before him.”

“He died trying to save us.” Mistoffelees said quietly. He stepped forward and grabbed Demeter’s paw. “We can’t let that be in vain.”

Pan regarded Demeter silently for a long moment, and then she looked over at Mistoffelees. Her expression had changed slightly, softened in some indescribable manner. “Well,” she said softly. “What would you have me do?”

~

Mistoffelees was lying awake, staring at the ceiling of wood above him. Jade was fast asleep next to him, snoring slightly. He had sent out calming vibes every night that week to try to help everyone else sleep, and it seemed to be working. Otherwise, he knew that Jade would be awake with him, and he needed his rest. Everyone else seemed to be asleep as well, which was especially good that night, as they would be departing to the future the next day.

After that tense, stressful day, Pan had finally seemed more ready to cooperate with them. At the very least, at least she seemed to realize that they had no other choice. It was better to try to stop Macavity as soon as possible. So, she had introduced Mistoffelees to Dae, who was a practiced time traveler. He seemed old, almost impossibly old, with milky white feathers and eyes. However, his mind was quicker than his step, and he swiftly had Misto expanding his mind in ways that he hadn’t even thought possible. His dreams every night were confusing and incredibly vivid, and he had actually begun to see the world in a slightly different way. He could see the gentle curve of the ground, and if he stood still long enough, he could feel the ground beneath him moving slightly as the world moved through space.

When he told Dae this, the old Zephyran smiled. “Good.” He said simply. “You are beginning to see the world as it is, not just as you can see with your own eyes.” They met together every day, and although the time seemed to fly by, they spent entire days together, traveling amongst the stars. If it weren’t for the physical limitations of Misto’s body, he was sure that he would never come down. Luckily, Jade was there every evening to bring him back to earth with the touch of his paw and a bowl of sweet-smelling fruit for dinner. 

He always looked slightly worried when Mistoffelees first opened his eyes each evening, and on the third night, while they were in bed, he asked him about it. Jade shrugged, looking uncomfortable. “It’s just different. When you two are doing whatever it is you do, you look different. You look like Mistoffelees, not Misto.”

He frowned. “I am Mistoffelees.”

“I know,” Jade rolled his eyes and shifted closer, resting his head on Misto’s chest. “But you don’t look like Misto anymore. It’s not a huge deal, don’t worry. When you open your eyes and you see me, you come back. I don’t know. I just worry some days that you’ll open your eyes, and you won’t look like you anymore.”

“I’ll always be Misto, you doof,” he kissed Jade head and wrapped his arms around him.

“My Mis,” he felt his smile even as he began to fall asleep, and he tried to smile in response. But the smile felt sickly and wrong on his face, and he was grateful that Jade wasn’t awake to see it. Now that he had been brought back to earth, he couldn’t stop thinking about what they had to do.

He hated that he couldn’t go with them to the future. Part of it was because he was fascinated and wanted to see the future as well as ride the waves of time that would take them there. From a distance, they looked insanely gorgeous and otherworldly. But a bigger part of him was frightened. They had no idea what was waiting for them in the future, and he was sending a group of non-magical Jellicles. By the time Deuteronomy would have been able to come to Eos, it likely would have been too late, and they wanted to do it as soon as possible for Demeter’s sake.

It had been her idea to send her to the future, and they had all objected loudly when she suggested it. However, her logic was fairly sound. “You can send us right to them, or near them, right?” She said loudly over the others’ protests. “Caelestis said we need to send someone who can convince them. If not you, then why not me? Won’t this convince them?” She pointed at her stomach. At this point in their original world, it was close to Christmastime, and she was right around five months, which meant that she was just really beginning to show. “Who could fake being pregnant with them? The timeline fits with his message.” Everyone had gone silent, trying to figure out how to argue against that absurd point, but no one could think of anything. So, Demeter was going.

Immediately, Jade stood up. “If you’re going, I’m going too.” Misto’s heart sank, but he knew that there would be no talking him out of it.

“Hell yeah, sign me up.” Mungojerrie stood up as well. “I’m a great bodyguard.” He winked at Demeter, who smiled gratefully.

Others looked tempted, but Mistoffelees turned to Tumblebrutus. “I don’t know what it is, but I have the feeling that you should go, Tum.” They had determined that Ari was probably his and Pouncival’s son, and there was no way any of them were letting both Demeter and Pounce go.

Tumblebrutus nodded thoughtfully, but Pouncival shook his head. “I don’t want you to go,” he pleaded. Tumble turned to him and held his paws tightly.

“I think I have to, Pounce.” He smiled, or at least tried to. “It’ll be okay.”

“We need the people who stand the best chance of convincing them who they are and that they need to come back with them.” Mistoffelees said. 

Pouncival sighed and nodded reluctantly. “I guess that makes sense,” he said quietly.

“I wish we could send more, but Dae said any more than four will be too many.” Mistoffelees sighed and ran his fingers through his fur, further disheveling it. “I wish we didn’t have to do it like this.”

“Four will be fine anyways,” Tumblebrutus said quietly, thinking. “This is supposed to be pretty covert, right?” Misto nodded reluctantly, and that was that.

They spent hours that evening going over everything, preparing for the next day. Dae would be with him, but Mistoffelees would be on his own when it came to the actual spell. When it was nearing time for bed, everyone reluctantly began to break off to go to bed. Misto and Jade were just getting into bed when there was a startled noise from the floor above. Quick as lightning, they launched out of bed and hurried upstairs, closely followed by Tumblebrutus and Pouncival. Demeter followed more slowly, and Pouncival reached back for her paw as they headed up the stairs cautiously.

Rumpleteazer was standing in the middle of the landing, looking shocked. She pointed at a room on the end. “That wasn’t there this morning.” Jemima and Mungojerrie had peeked out of their room as well, and Etcetera was looking in the room.

“Look!” She exclaimed, gesturing for Mistoffelees to come closer. He followed her and looked inside the room.

“Wow,” he was at a loss for words. Demeter came up behind him and laughed quietly.

“The tree is ready for them.” She said softly. The room was the same size as the rest of the bedrooms, with two sets of sturdy wooden bunkbeds. There was a small chest under the window, where a small candle was twinkling merrily, and the beds were well equipped with warm blankets.

The feeling of hope blossomed in Mistoffelees’ chest, and it carried him until well into the night. Everyone else was asleep, and he was left with his thoughts. He went over the plan in his mind, over and over again. A dozen different worries coursed through his brain, until he was tense and rigid.

The never-ending circles of worry were interrupted when Jade rolled over, slowly blinking awake. “What time is it?” He asked, his words slurring together sleepily.

Mistoffelees smiled fondly. “Too early to be up, too late to try to sleep.” He confessed. Jade sighed and rested his chin on his arm, watching him.

“Have you slept at all, Mis?” He shook his head in response.

“No. Can’t turn my brain off. You should get some more sleep though. You’ve got a big day ahead of you.” He reached out with his paw to send some calming magic, but Jade shifted away from his touch.

“Don’t do that,” he said, looking cross and definitely fully awake. “If you’re awake, I want to be awake with you. You don’t have to be the one who shoulders all of the worry and keeps putting us all to sleep. We’re partners, and I want to try to help you.”

Misto smiled softly and pulled him closer. Jade curled into his side and looped his arm around Misto’s waist. He pressed a kiss to his forehead, and they laid together quietly.

“I feel like I only just got you back, and now I have to go away,” Jade murmured.

“I know,” Misto answered. “I wish things weren’t this way.”

“Me too.” Jade sighed. “If only, if only…” He flexed his fingers, more a nervous habit now than anything. Although the wound on his arm had healed, leaving behind only a dark scar, his fingers still tingled uncomfortably sometimes.

“If only Macavity hadn’t turned out so evil.” Misto said quietly.

“Plato would still be alive.”

“Yeah.” Misto ran his fingers through Jade’s fur, scratching lightly at his scalp. None of them talked about Plato often, but he knew that Jade still thought about him a lot. They had been very close, and it had hit him especially hard. “I wonder why.”

“Why what?” Jade asked, purring lightly from the scratches.

“Why he turned out so evil.” He looked up at him then, looking confused.

“I thought you knew?”

Mistoffelees shook his head, and he continued. “Well, it was because of what happened to Althea, mostly.”

“Althea?” Misto furrowed his brow. The name sounded familiar, but he couldn’t place it.

Jade nodded. “Yeah. Althea was Plato’s mother. Well, his birth mother.”

Misto’s eyes widened. “I didn’t know about her.”

“Well, he had to come from somewhere, didn’t he?” Jade looked faintly amused.

“I guess so. I’m just surprised. Your father seems so –“

“Seemed.” When Mistoffelees looked confused again, Jade explained shortly. “That monster is not my father. Not anymore. Whatever part of Macavity was Osiris, that part of him died a long time ago. Probably died with Althea, to tell you the truth. Anyway, they were in love. Like, serious soulmate level stuff. Did you know that we all had different parents, the three of us? We’re all technically half siblings. After Plato was born, not long after, Althea was kidnapped, tortured, murdered. The whole nine yards. It was pretty fucking brutal, from what I hear. Alistair had a hand in it, as well as Balthazar, which is what started the whole thing with Soleil, my mother. Osiris viewed it as some sort of sick retribution for what they’d done.” He averted his eyes then, falling silent. He never liked talking about what happened to his own mother.

“I never knew,” Mistoffelees said quietly. “That’s so sad.”

“Yeah.” Jade shrugged. “Doesn’t excuse what he’s done, but there you go.” Misto could tell that he didn’t want to talk about it anymore, so he changed the topic.

When the sky began to lighten, Jade sat up and stretched. “Better get ready,” he winked at Misto before heading out the door, presumably to shower. Mistoffelees laid in bed for a few more minutes, trying to gear up for the epic day they were about to have.

He could do this. They could do this. Everything was going to be fine.

Everything had to go according to plan. They had no other choice.

~

They all stood in a great clearing of trees, surrounded by Zephyrans. Pan had led by example, softening her attitude towards them, and many others had followed suit. A few lingered on the outskirts, looking surly, but most of them bore smiles and well wishes. It didn’t hurt that Dae was incredibly respected, almost as much as Pan, and he had taken Mistoffelees under his wing.

“You have an audience,” Pouncival murmured into Misto’s ear, who shuddered.

“Don’t remind me.” He grinned sardonically. “One more reason in a list of thousands not to fuck up, right?”

Pounce squeezed his paw. “You won’t fuck up. I believe in you.” Misto smiled gratefully.

Ada hugged each of the departing Jellicles, followed by a few other Zephyrans who wanted to wish them well. Vaya followed after Ada closely, holding hands with Das. They both smiled and bowed to Demeter, who blushed under the attention. “Please don’t bow,” she said weakly, too late.

Mungojerrie nudged her shoulder. “Better enjoy the special attention before your kids are trying to kill you,” he joked, but it fell terribly flat. Jade jabbed him in the ribs to get him to shut up.

They all received special rings that had been outfitted specially by a Zephyran armor maker. “It will conceal you from most evils. We do not know how effective it will be against Macavity, but it is what we have to offer.” Vaya slid the ring onto Demeter’s middle finger and smiled shyly up at her.

They had gone over everything with Mistoffelees the night before, but he decided to run through the gamut one more time. “Okay, you’re taking these with you.” He handed Caelestis’s message to Jade, who slid it into his pocket. Then he gave his own message to Demeter, who held it tightly in her paws before putting it in her own pocket. You could still see the brilliant blue colour of the small orb through her clothes. “I’m using Caelestis’s message to locate him, but it’s still a pretty big generality, so you will be close, but not too close. Remember that you can use my message to contact me any time you want, especially when you need to come home.”

“Retrieve them and get out of there as soon as you can,” Pan added. Jade and Mungojerrie nodded, and they all joined paws. Demeter was flanked by Tumblebrutus and Mungojerrie, with Jade at the front of the line.

“Good luck,” MIstoffelees said finally before closing his eyes. Everyone watched silently as his paws began to glow brilliantly. There was a brilliant flash of light, similar to lightning, and everyone had to close their eyes. When the glow receded and they were able to open their eyes, the four were gone.


End file.
